Deus dedit, Deus abstulit
by Mikunami
Summary: Sakura está enamorada de Naruto; por él haría cualquier cosa, hasta sobreponer su propia felicidad por la suya o adentrarse a una realidad de incertidumbre; donde sentimientos truncados lloran por consolidarse. -YAOI- ¡Finalizado!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Como ya todos saben Naruto no me pertenece, todos los derechos son de Masashi Kishimoto y demás, sólo escribo esto para ayudar a crecer el yaoi en el mundo y sobre todo el SasuNaruSasu XD.

_©Masashi Kishimoto, all rights reserved._

Advertising:**Este fic presenta; AU, OoC justificado; si cualquiera de ellos no son de tu agrado ya estás advertido.**

**Extra: **Intento para luchar contra el bashing injustificado hacia Haruno Sakura, aquí ella será la protagonista, pese a que las parejas principales -y también secundarias- sean yaoi.

* * *

**Deus dedit, Deus abstulit**

**Príncipe de azulina mirada**

Para cualquier chica, una ilusión permanente tanto en mente como en corazón es sin lugar a dudas, y pese a que muchas lo podrían negar, encontrar a una pareja que la ame tanto que la haga sentir como la princesa de un cuento de hadas. Tener un romance de película, en donde todo se ponga en juego y al final lo único que reine sea un amor sincero.

Y para Sakura Haruno una romántica empedernida, éste era por mucho uno de sus anhelos más grandes.

Ella desde pequeña soñaba con su príncipe azul, aquel que le vendría a mostrar un mundo de ilusiones tan rosas como el propio color de su cabello; y con los años trasformó ese pueril contexto en el afán por hallar un pasión madura, que floreciese en la primavera de su juventud, ahí donde el júbilo la absorbiese hasta transportarla al nirvana de la felicidad.

Así fue como en medio de sus quince años casi a mitad del año escolar, conoció a Naruto Uzumaki, un alumno recién transferido en aquél entonces, que entró al aula de clases causando sensación por su espectacular físico y cautivadora sonrisa, típica expresión en el muchacho.

Era atractivo, eso nadie lo podía negar, pero quizás también era demasiado llamativo; así que a la chica de rosada cabellera no le causo mayor impresión que la de un niño lindo. Ella poseía demasiadas malas experiencias basando su búsqueda afectiva en algo tan banal como la apariencia física.

Dios, de sólo recordar a ese Neji Hyuuga; aquel niñato con complejo de aristócrata era sin lugar a dudas un pesado. Tantas fans le habían inflado el ego hasta el punto de que sólo su narcisismo y él, podían compartir la misma habitación sin tener que hacer sus eternos gestos prepotentes de dios todopoderoso. Haciéndose a la idea de que cualquiera era muy poca cosa para él ¿Qué mierda estaba pensando cuando dos años atrás se quedó prendada de reverendo tarado?

Nada de juzgar por la carita de ángel o el cuerpo de adonis.

Pero lo que la Haruno desconocía era que Naruto era único para sorprender a la gente, cajita de sorpresas envuelta en brillante celofán, y aun no queriendo la cosa, el chico término gustándole tanto que por cada mirada que le dedicaba una revolución alumbraba a su corazón.

El bello zorrito era simplemente encantador; era sincero y concreto con sus acciones, tenía una fuerte conciencia moral y convicción social, un espíritu altruista, una determinación abominable ¡Era todo el paquete, accesorios incluidos!

Lástima que otra veintena de chicas -tan sólo en su grado- opinaban lo mismo.

Esto en absoluto significaba que Sakura no iba a pelear por lo que deseaba con enjundia, pero era algo intimidante que tantas posibilidades se le abrieran al chico Uzumaki. Además de que con el paso de poco más de un año, la chica de los jades se había llegado a convertir en la mejor amiga y confidente del rubio destello; gratificante rol qué no estaba dispuesta a poner en la balanza.

Sakura no quería ser muy precipitada, proyectaba que todo se diese a su tiempo, construir los cimientos de su onírico afán; pero lo que terminantemente la hacía avanzar con cautela era el mero hecho de que por muchas declaraciones que había presenciado Naruto, a todas las otras coquetas chicas les había dedicado un cortante y cortés no.

Se disculpaba enormemente dejando en claro que de ninguna forma podría corresponder a los sentimientos que le regalaban.

Le dijo que no a Ino Yamanaka, la modelito superestrella del colegio, ésa que se pavoneaba de tener al hombre que quisiese; rechazó a TenTen la activa chica capitana del equipo de judo y karate, ésa que sentía fascinación por armas blancas; también a Temari le tocó la amargura de quedarse sin posibilidad, rubia coqueta y genial, una chica fuerte con convicción.

Y así muchos corazones y esperanzas adolescentes fueron truncadas por el chico de los zafiros.

Por lo menos Sakura seguía conservando la esperanza.

Quizás simplemente no había encontrado a su tipo de mujer el Uzumaki; podría haber conjeturado cualquiera.

Hasta el día que unos sencillos dichos la hicieron dudar de si sus sentimientos alcanzarían algún día, llegar a ser correspondidos. Fue cuándo la hermosa princesita de la escuela, aquella fina damita que parecía más muñequita que persona, Hinata Hyuuga, en menguadas palabras se declaró a su príncipe sol.

_Esa era una de las primeras tardes cálidas del año a finales de febrero, y la chica de verde mirada buscaba apresurada a su compañero de biología, que el receso hace cinco minutos finalizó y ellos tenían práctica de campo._

— _Pero... de... de verdad... te amo —escuchó un sollozo la niña de cabellera rosada. Cruel lamento proveniente justo atrás de los laboratorios de informática._

— _Lo lamento mucho Hina-chan, si por mí fuera no dudaría en darte todo mi cariño —esa suave voz hizo detener cualquier movimiento de la Haruno, reteniendo las ansias de ir a espiar y concentrando toda su audición en el muchacho que tanto amaba._

— _¿Por...por qué? —pidió respuesta la hermosa chica de blanca mirada, sólo una razón que abalara el dolor de su espíritu._

_Y pese a que una de las políticas del Uzumaki era nunca dar más razones, que el hecho de que simplemente no podía ver más allá que como amiga o compañera a su revelación de turno, la imagen tan destruida de Hinata le achicó el corazón, haciendo que las palabras se le escapasen por si solas de la garganta._

— _Ya amo a alguien con todo mi ser y creo que nunca podré dejar de hacerlo —dijo cual mártir que acepta dócil su calvario._

_Sakura sólo pudo oír que Naruto seguía consolando a Hinata, mientras se tapaba la boca evitando que un lastimero gimoteo escapase de ella; sintiendo como las tibias lágrimas surcaban sus mejillas y se perdían entre los ropajes que se iban llenando de agua._

Naruto era incapaz de fraguar una mentira de aquel calibre sólo para deshacerse de una persona, de ello estaba más que convencida Sakura; y en el remoto caso de que así fuera, entonces ya se habría encargado de esparcir el rumor a todo el alumnado para que dejaran de acosarlo tantas chicas. Además, de estar tan enamorado como afirmaba, ella cómo mejor amiga -por lo menos hasta donde su conocimiento le permitía- del kitsune se habría enterado ya de quién era la afortunada.

Hasta donde había logrado descubrir, por alguna razón más allá de su comprensión, era tabú para Naruto hablar de su vida amorosa, tema que evitaba a diestra y siniestra como si le quemase las entrañas mencionar ello. Dato curioso y destacable que sólo un selecto grupo de personas llegaban a estar al corriente sobre la vida del bello muchacho.

Quizás y era un amor no correspondido, caviló desesperada. Muy probablemente el de los cielos seguía sometido a un infructuoso sentimiento que sólo le arrastraba a un martirio, quizás y ella era la indicada para guarecer su corazón entre tiernas palabras y dulces acciones.

— Mis sentimientos son puros, al final sé que harán mella en él — se dijo animosa mientras corría rumbo al colegio, apretando el paso intentando recuperar los minutos que perdió por estar en el limbo del devaneo adolescente, como muchos lo clasificarían —. Rayos —masculló la chica al reparar en que ni alma asomaba fuera de la construcción educacional; rogando interiormente en que su maestro de la primer hora se hubiese retrasado.

Al llegar al pórtico del colegio atajó suavemente el paso al notar como todavía un chico permanecía fuera de la escuela, mirando impasible.

Sakura lo observó algo turbada; ese muchacho no llevaba ni el uniforme del colegio y se miraba insanamente pálido, vistiendo una camisa blanca desarreglada y unos jeans algo gastados, además de que se veía -por algún motivo que desconocía- sospechoso y taciturno, contrastando con el florido ambiente de mitad de abril, en dónde se esparcían los pétalos de cerezo arrebolando toda la zona con vitalidad y optimismo, el antónimo del oscuro joven de bruno cabello posado frente a ella que transmitía más bien melancolía. Y eso que apenas y lo veía de semi perfil.

Cuando pasó junto a él un soplo helado se coló en su cuerpo, mal augurio que le calaba el alma; apenas giró levemente la cabeza para escudriñar discretamente a ese chico, topándose directo con unos penetrantes ojos ónices carentes de emoción, que le helaron de mala gana otra vez el cuerpo, y con una fina y marmoleada tez blanca, impoluta y hermosa. Inmediatamente redirigió su vista al frente no pudiendo evitar sentirse azorada; ese chico era muy raro.

El de blanca piel siguió en lo suyo para después de unos veinte minutos desaparecer, sin más testigos que la llamativa joven que se le quedo mirando. No era apropiado o permitido para él salir a dónde fuese, pero la desesperación pudo más, se dejó dominar por el deseo que después de todo era lo único que le quedaba.

— Lo que daría por tenerte entre mis brazos una vez más —declaró mientras partía, hacia un futuro nada prometedor rogando porque alguien lo ayudase.

Sakura llegó a su salón sólo obteniendo un ligero regaño por su tardanza; se afirmó en su pupitre al lado del de su, todavía, platónico amor y comenzó a anotar cada una de las indicaciones del profesor; y sin explicarse la razón, no se pudo quitar en todo el día unos tristes ojos carbón de la mente.

* * *

Notas

El título literalmente dice: Dios lo dio, Dios lo quitó; significa que uno debe de resignarse con su suerte.

Aquí el marco general, una sencilla introducción, posiblemente cambie algo la narrativa a partir del próximo capi.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sombra entre flores de cerezo**

Alimentaba a los conejos que tenían por mascotas del salón. Además se aseguraba que todo en su amplia jaula estuviese en orden.

— Ahí tienen pequeños; verdura fresca y agua vitaminizada, sus favoritos —a Sakura le gustaba destacarse por buenas acciones; ya fuese ayudando a sus compañeros como la delegada del salón, o consintiendo a los tiernos animalitos que ahora atendía. Aparte de que las actividades fuera del aula siempre la ponían fresca y de buen humor.

Sólo los alumnos con la conducta más destacada tenían el privilegio de cuidar a las distintas mascotas del colegio. Además de que podían saltarse una que otra clase durante la semana para luego reponerla pero sin el profesor.

Que mejor manera para pasar una fresca mañana de primavera que estar al aire libre.

Terminó con su labor, cerró la puerta del corral y se dirigió a lavarse las manos; pronto terminaría biología y comenzaría el almuerzo; así que decidió saltarse los últimos quince minutos que restaban de clase. Era mejor apartar un buen puesto debajo de los enormes cerezos de la escuela, nada más romántico que comer con su caballero rubio a la sombra de hermosas flores.

Un punto oscuro en medio de un vals rosa.

Al cruzar frente al umbral del edificio volvió a notar a cierta e inquietante mirada ónice; tranquila e impertérrita, otra vez el frió recorrió todo su sistema.

Sakura era una chica cauta, en estos días una no se podía dar el lujo de estar con la guardia baja; siempre atenta de todo a su alrededor distinguiendo probables fuentes de peligro, quizás costumbres un tanto paranoicas pero mejor era prevenir que lamentar. Fue por eso precisamente que tomó la decisión de ir a encarar a ese muchacho; si la cosa tomaba otros rumbos siempre tenía la opción de gritar con toda su fuerza, además no era ninguna nena débil y asustadiza.

— Disculpa ¿Buscas a alguien? —fue lo primero que se le vino a la mente para iniciar una conversación ¿Por qué otra razón estaría a las afueras de una escuela? A menos que fuese un acosador.

— ¿Te interesa? —preguntó a modo de contestación. Hasta ese instante que Sakura lo vio de frente, pudo darse cuenta de lo realmente hermoso que era el chico. Todos sus perfectos rasgos delimitados por el cabello negro, una cara algo andrógina pero con expresiones marcadamente masculinas, impoluta y blanca piel, además del cuerpo que se cargaba; alto y ligeramente musculoso, se veía fuerte. Tenía que admitir que el tío estaba como tren, quizás sin las ojeras y con un poco más de bronceado luciría más. Eso y el hecho de que el tono impertinente que había usado no le agradó en lo más mínimo a la muchacha de rosado cabello.

— Mira, no está permitido que personas ajenas a nuestra institución se paseen por los alrededores. Así que si me haces el favor de irte antes de que tenga que llamar a seguridad —el tipo podía estar como quería, pero Sakura Haruno no se dejaba amedrentar por ningún galán barato de telenovela. Iba a demostrarle ahí mismo que ella no se dejaba impresionar por ninguna cara bonita.

— Me tengo que tomar eso como una amenaza —respondió simplón. Dios ese tipo ya se le estaba haciendo cargante. Sólo porque era una dama no le daba una buena paliza —. Aparte no estoy haciendo nada indebido y técnicamente no estoy dentro del área de la escuela, si no fuera de ésta ¿Con qué derecho vienes aquí a molestarme?

La mirada de chulo, la pose altanera, la voz arrogante. Pocas personas lograban sacarla de verdad de quicio y él lo había hecho en tiempo record—. Puedo alegar hostigamiento, así que mejor vete moviendo ¿Entendido?

— Mira lo que me fui a encontrar; una princesita del orden y lo correcto. Escucha niña, mejor ve a chismear con tus amiguitas que ya perdí mucha saliva contigo —dijo para retirarse hasta un árbol cercano a la construcción, y ahí con toda la tranquilidad del mundo sentarse a observar hacia un punto indefinido. Sakura sentía que la sangre le estaba hirviendo; precisamente ese era el tipo de idiotas a los que siempre evitaba. Chicos lindos y malcriados que se creen los dueños del mundo por estar guapos. Un verdadero gancho al hígado para cualquiera jovencita con autoestima.

Gracias al cielo que todavía quedaban verdaderos príncipes encantadores como lo era Naruto; sino hace mucho que se hubiese conseguido novia, dejando de buscar el amor en los brazos de un hombre.

Lástima que en cierta medida el pelinegro tenía razón; por el momento no tenía pruebas fidedignas de que estuviese cometiendo algún acto vedado. Sakura no tuvo más remedio que tragarse toda la sarta de improperios inadecuados para una señorita y darse la media vuelta; más le valía a ese altanero no volverse a aparecer cerca de su escuela o se las vería negras. Aparte de que sentía su maldita mirada de superioridad taladrándole la espalda.

La próxima vez nadie diría que dejaron callada a la Haruno—. Idiota —masculló bajo, dirigiendo en busca de sus amigos con el honor que le quedaba.

De verdad que los patanes se encontraban a la vuelta de cada esquina.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —la alegre voz le llegó a sus oídos, apaciguando los brotes de violencia que quería desquitar contra cierto engreído, calmado por completo su temple—. Por fin te encuentro, que el almuerzo ya comenzó y de ti ni tus luces —comentó Naruto al situarse frete a ella ¡Era cierto! El plan original de ir a buscar un romántico lugar para comer se había ido por la borda. Como que los instintos homicidas retornaban.

— Perdón Naru; es sólo que me encontré con un tipo desagradable y pues se me fue el tiempo.

— ¿Te molestaron? —preguntó de inmediato el blondo. Si algo debías saber es que con los amigos de Naruto nadie se metía; porque toda la faceta de chico risueño y amigable se iba al trasto al momento de proteger a uno de sus camaradas. Los vínculos familiares y afectivos eran la cúspide en la escala de prioridades del rubio; un tesoro que debía protegerse a costa de cualquier cosa. Pobre de aquel que se atreviera atentar contra los intereses del Uzumaki.

— No te preocupes, sabes que puedo defenderme yo sola —respondió alegre de que el chico de sus sueños se preocupara tanto por ella; eran ese tipo de sencillas demostraciones afectivas lo que mantenía la llama de esperanza en el corazón de la joven de verde mirar.

Tenía que admitir que la idea de ver cómo le daban una paliza a ese vanidoso tipo le causaría un enorme regocijo -más tratándose de que su onírico amor, la impartiera por ella-; pero disfrutar de tales actos sólo ensucia el alma, mejor dejarlo para otro día.

Ahora le restaba recuperar fuerzas comiendo, para que su jornada volviese a la cotidianidad y olvidase el desagradable incidente.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Pasaban de las tres de la tarde y ella seguía atrapada en la escuela. Así como tenía sus ventajas el ser la delegada del salón y una destacada alumna, también tenía sus contras; y una de ellas era tener que quedarse hasta tarde haciendo un listado de los libros prestados la semana pasada a su clase.

Media hora después de la salida regular Sakura por fin terminaba su jornada, más que dispuesta para irse a su hogar. Bastante embotada por realizar tal registro, recogió sus pertenencias queriendo llegar lo más rápido posible a su casa, donde su madre la estaría esperando con una deliciosa comida casera y después un buen baño que le subiera de nuevo los ánimos. Perfecta culminación para la tarde.

Pero de nuevo todo el proyecto fue truncado.

— No me lo puedo creer ¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó colérica al altivo pelinegro que ya se había memorizado; esperando por una respuesta mientras zapateaba desesperantemente, y tomaba una posición a la defensiva con los brazos en forma de jarra.

— Vaya, y yo que creí que tendrías cosas más interesantes que hacer que estarme acosando —respondió el moreno, esa chica era tan fácil de desesperar por lo menos tendría algo divertido que hacer mientras _lo esperaba_—. No me digas que te has enamorado perdidamente de mí y está es tu forma de demostrar que...

— Mira, no te lo tengas tan creído _niñato _—cortó mordaz—. Si tienes a una que otra desesperada tras tu humanidad muy tus asuntos; a mí lo único que me interesa es que estás aquí como zopilote buscando una presa —por fin soltó todo lo que pensaba respecto al de cabellera azabache, y al parecer por la ligera mueca de sorpresa del otro no se esperaba que alguien lo fuese a "enfrentar"—. Así que más te vale no rondar con malas intenciones a uno de los estudiantes.

— Muy bien; te bastara saber que no le pienso hacer ningún "mal" a nadie, sólo quiero ver a una persona en particular, después de eso me marcho y todos felices —expresó lacónico—. Así que deja de fastidiarme, que no soy el único aquí con instinto de ave carroñera —quizás de verdad Sakura estaba exagerando, después de todo fue ella la que llegó con actitud agresiva en esta ocasión. Intentar ser conciliadora una vez más podría traerle buenos resultados.

— ¿Por qué mejor no preguntas por la persona que buscas, en lugar de parecer un acosador mirando desde las sombras? Yo te podría ayudar soy delegada de mi grupo así que...

— No me interesa —interrumpió de inmediato—. Eres la única que me ha notado hasta ahora y por mí, si eso se mantiene mejor. Además yo mencioné que quería "ver" a alguien, no entablar contacto con esa persona.

Pudo notar como el aura del joven se volvía taciturna redirigiendo la vista hacia la nada; ese chico irrefutablemente la atraía de una forma extraña. No era gusto o por la apariencia física, menos por su personalidad tan "encantadora", simplemente tenía un _no sé qué_, que la instaba a seguir encarándolo. Una mirada perdida que le recordaba mucho a alguien.

— No nos conocemos de antes ¿verdad? —preguntó ya que definitivamente se le hacía familiar esa serena pose desesperanzadora.

— Quizás en otra vida fuiste una insoportable chiquilla que se moría por mis huesos —resopló sarcástico—. Nunca te había visto y no creo que esto dure mucho.

— Es lo más seguro —quizás eran figuraciones suyas posiblemente lo confundía con alguien más, el punto era ¿Con quién?

Sin proponérselo, la chica de jade mirar se quedó haciéndole compañía; aparte de que sentía una casi morbosa curiosidad, de averiguar si de verdad las intenciones del otro no rayaban en algún acto vandálico. En última instancia ese era un juego de paciencia.

Al bruno joven no parecía incomodarle su presencia; todo lo contrario, para él Sakura era tan abrumadora como los pétalos que bañaban los alrededores, a los quince minutos lograbas habituarte a ellos ignorándolos totalmente. Después de todo no era la primera vez que enfrentaba a una atosigadora, y pese a que había perdido la práctica interactuando con demás seres vivientes; era una condición perfectamente soportable, todo con tal de lograr su objetivo.

— No creo que encuentres a quien buscas; a estas horas ya sólo falta que salgan los del coro. De verdad te podría auxiliar si me lo pides —ofreció de nuevo la chica.

— Ya dije que no me interesa. Seguramente tienes cosas mejores que hacer en tu casa, así que márchate.

¿Qué necesidad tenía ella de seguir ahí? ¿Qué la impulsaba a aguantar las respuestas ácidas? Se levantó de su posición sobre el césped y se dispuso a irse. Sabiendo que volvería a encontrar al atípico joven.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

No era común que Naruto faltase. Desde que el chico rubio entró en aquella escuela, Sakura sólo podía recordar tres o cuatro ocasiones en las que se ausentó; con el mismo patrón que está vez.

Simplemente desaparecía; si uno lo iba a visitar a su casa no había nadie; hablarle por teléfono era igual de infructuoso; no se podía localizar por mensajes y menos por e-mail. Llegaba dos o tres días después alegando enfermedad; excusa obviamente falsa. No le justificaba a nadie más que a los maestros -a quienes les contaba una sarta de mentiras- y luego fingía que tal asunto nunca ocurrió, poniéndose al corriente con las clases y evitando el tema a costa de cualquier cosa.

A Sakura en particular siempre le pico el bichito curioso, que pedía respuestas ante las sospechosas actitudes de su amigo. Efectivamente no era algo que hiciese con cotidianidad, pero aun así sabía -llámese instinto femenino- que había razones mucho más fuertes que las que suponían la mayoría de los que los rodeaban, para tan misteriosa actitud.

Hoy era el segundo día de falta, y todos sabían que de Naruto no se sabría nada hasta que él mismo hiciese acto de presencia.

Si mal no recordaba la Haruno, también luego de su desaparecimiento era común que llegase algo deprimido; se distraía con facilidad y dejaba su hiperactiva actitud por otro par de días.

— ¿Me pregunto si esta ocasión será igual? —meditó saliendo por la puerta principal de la institución. Quizás lo mejor era no pensar tanto las cosas; llevar con calma la vida y dejar de estresarse por asuntos que no le incumbían ¿A quién engañaba? Todo lo relacionado con su rubio sol le incumbía; eso y que se aburría de muerte cuando el blondo faltaba—. Otra tarde con lluvia de flores —comentó distraída al ver a los cerezos revolar por el cielo.

Un segundo ¿Qué hace dos días no era también la última ocasión que vio al bruno? Ahora que lo pensaba el acosador no se había presentado.

Estaba aburrida y no quería llegar a casa para ponerse a hacer quehacer; mejor entretenerse un rato jugando a los detectives.

Rodeó todo el perímetro de la academia y revisó los jardines colindantes; tras cada árbol e incluso entre los arbustos; sin importar las miradas curiosas de muchos de sus compañeros, y descubriendo en el acto a varias parejas con las hormonas muy revolucionadas. Por lo menos no era la tarde monótona que de otra forma le hubiese esperado.

— A lo mejor y no vuelve —expresó disgustada—. Seguramente ya se aburrió de espiar al alumnado.

— No me digas que realmente crees que no tengo nada mejor que hacer, que ser un pobre y patético tipo con problemas de interacción social.

El tono irritante que tan bien conocía; como si sus palabras fuesen un conjuro que invocaba al diablo; ahí tras de ella se apareció el occiso—. Jeje, culpable —pronunció mientras sacaba la lengua con infantil actitud.

— Más bien pareces tú la pobre desesperada, que se carga una falta tremenda de vida social.

— Sólo revisaba mi hipótesis de si te volvería a ver; además que parece que necesitas una cuidadora que ande tras tus malos pasos.

Le causaba cierta gracia encontrase con aquel tipo; no podía darse el lujo con cualquiera de ponerse a discutir; además luego de que el chico la hacía enrabietar se sentía liviana y cómoda, una excelente forma pasiva de sacar toda su agresividad nata.

— Ahora que lo pienso, nunca nos presentamos, pasamos directo a atacarnos verbalmente.

— ¿Qué te hace creer que quiero conocerte? —contestó grosero, acomodándose los flequillos rebeldes que caían por los lados de su cara.

— Sakura Haruno mucho gusto. Y si no quieres darme tu nombre no tendré de otra que ponerte un apodo —aquel comentario logro que el azabache contrajera ligeramente las cejas—. ¿Qué te parece señor escabroso? O nocturnito; dios es tan fácil con tu apariencia, pareces un vampiro o algo así —¡maldita niña malcriada! En su vida alguien se atrevió siquiera a pensar algún chascarrillo en su contra, y ahora llegaba ésta con su actitud de "no me importa el físico" a ponerle sobrenombres.

— Mi nombre es Sasuke, cría, y más te vale que no lo estés gastando.

* * *

Notas

Si supieran lo que me costó, y aun así siento que salió aburrido; por lo menos se hace el intento. A mi parecer por lo menos puse más dudas sobre la mesa; espero que haya salido de esa forma.

Me agrada Sakura, es mejor persona cuando no se deja cautivar por cierto Uchiha; además no creo que esté tan OoC; digo para los que vayan al corriente con shippuden se darán cuenta que ahora tiene razones para odiar a Sasuke. De cualquier modo si no logro con el cometido avísenme.

Espero que les haya entretenido siquiera un rato, muchas gracias a todos los que leen y más a los que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario.

Muchas gracias a:

**Kuroko du Lioncourt; haneko-chan; Sephy Malfoy; katsurag y sobre todo a mi querida Elo-chan.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Entre oníricos deseos **

Se miró en el espejo como por décima ocasión. Lavándose afanosamente, borrando la melancolía y cubriendo las tenues ojeras con algo de maquillaje; mejor la máscara que la verdad.

Alisó su cabello lo más correcto que podía; miró su impecable uniforme tan diferente de lo que acostumbrara, quizás lo necesitase dejar unos quince minutos hecho bolita bajo las cobijas, así se asemejaría más a su personalidad.

En lo que la ropa se alistaba bajó a prepararse algo de café y una tostada, es verdad que no acostumbraba a tomar tal infusión pero el desvelo lo ameritaba. Además prefería algo de cafeína con extra azúcar y mucha leche a una bebida energética.

Desde la ventana del comedor percibió la lluvia de cerezos que bañaban a los alrededores.

Pese a que la primavera tocaba todos los días a su puerta con los tonos coloridos y la cálida brisa, para él sólo era una época de pesimismo. Un eterno estigma que se cargaría, tan gélido como el corazón que se empecinaba en demostrar su príncipe de arrogante mirada.

Mejor dejar de recordar días más bellos. Tenía que enfrentar el ahora y salir siempre con la frente en alto—. Es lo que él hubiese deseado.

— _¿Sabes? Ahora me gusta la primavera —declaró abrazándolo codicioso, viendo el espectacular atardecer entre unos matorrales en el parque. _

— _Sí, es muy bonita-ttebayo —se recostó en el otro, disfrutando del momento._

— _Lo dijo porque me recuerda a ti. Es imposible ignorarla y antes sencillamente era insoportable en mi vida. Pero luego descubres que es my hermosa y cálida. _

— _Ya te pusiste sentimental —dijo divertido—. Vamos ¿Qué paso con mi bloque de hielo-ttebayo?_

— _Creo que le gusta calentarse de vez en cuando —no hubo necesidad de más palabras; luego todo se volvió otro onírico paraíso, en donde lo único que necesitaban escuchar eran sus jadeos entre cada respiración presurosa._

Aferrándose a un sueño, cuando ya había despertado de él.

Si vida no podía seguir así.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

El interminable segundero, rítmico y desesperante, ya le estaba crispando los nervios.

Era viernes, hace una semana que no veía al Uzumaki. Los maestros cansados de llamar para saber el motivo de las faltas simplemente lo dejaron de largo, ya luego aparecería. Ahora, a menos de cinco minutos de comenzar de nuevo las clases, del chico sol ni sus luces.

Tenía que relajarse. Si algo malo le hubiese ocurrido, estaba segura que ella sería de los primeros en enterarse que no por nada era su mejor amiga. Volteó a ver a Gaara, su pelirrojo compañero y otro de los confidentes de Naruto. La verdad es que el antisocial chico apenas había interactuado con ella; pero al tener ambos relación con el blondo, su comunicación había mejorado bastante.

El príncipe azulado era el lazo que los unía.

— ¿Ne Gaara? —le dijo bajo, el maestro aun no llegaba pero tampoco le apetecía que toda el aula se enterase de la situación de su rubio destello, en caso de que el hermético bermejo supiese algo—. ¿Naru no ha contactado contigo?

— Ya te había dicho que no —le contestó malhumorado—. Y sí, si sé algo de él te llamo al momento —le cortó antes de que volviera a atosigarlo con lo mismo. Su "amiga" de verdad que era una mujer paranoica. Igual a su hermana. Definitivamente nunca las comprendería.

Bajó la mirada resignada, la verdad es que no podía hacer mucho.

Unos pasos apresurados la sacaron del estupor. Y un momento después la puerta del aula era abierta estrepitosamente.

— ¡Lo siento profesor! —gritó disculpándose el rubio muchacho. El plan original era llegar fresco como de costumbre, no quedarse dormitando en el autobús y pasarse la parada.

— Justo a tiempo Naru —le reprochó su amiga—. No es normal que Ebisu-sensei llegue tarde.

— Buen día Sakura-chan —saludó el Uzumaki con una despreocupada sonrisa casual, como si no hubiese faltado cuatro días.

Todos sus demás compañeros también se le quedaron observando, y más de uno estaba a punto de abordarlo con miles de dudas respecto a sus inasistencias, cuando el profesor irrumpió en el aula. Mandando callar de inmediato a todo el alumnado; ya luego se preocuparían de la vida del chico estrella del colegio.

El blondo suspiró aliviado por la pertinente interrupción. Acto del que Sakura fue consiente. No quería irrumpir en la privacidad de su querido principito pero la curiosidad la corroía; si por algún motivo, el encantador muchacho andaba en malos pasos, dios sabía que ella haría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance por ayudarlo.

Entre cavilaciones, que nada tenían que ver con el tema impartido en el aula, el tiempo se pasó rápido dando lugar al almuerzo.

Como de costumbre el astuto zorro dorado se escabulló, siendo únicamente seguido por sus fieles amigos, la muchedumbre de curiosos metiches eran lo último que le apetecía tolerar al Uzumaki. Quería disfrutar de un pacífico almuerzo en compañía de sus amistades.

Asuntos familiares. Fue todo lo que dio de excusa. Mejor dejar el tema de lado por ese día pensó Sakura.

— Ahhh tanta tarea en tan poco tiempo —dijo bromeando relajando el ambiente. Sakura ignorando la curiosidad le siguió la corriente al áureo chico, mientras Gaara simplemente observaba callado el espectáculo florar que rebosaba en la estación. Comían animados en una vereda al lado de los campos de atletismo.

Pasando el tiempo entre chistes y anécdotas de la semana. En las que uno de ellos no fue participe.

— ¿No es romántica la primavera? —quiso sacar a relucir la chica. Mejor concentrarse en otros planteamientos más convenientes, después de todo, si llegaba a conquistar a su onírico amor ya luego los secretos se irían desvelando.

Las palabras se sintieron como un aguijonazo al corazón para el blondo. Dejando caer un poco de la comida que se disponía a consumir.

Con la sencilla cuestión no creyó que causaría la mirada perdida en Naruto o que la atmósfera se afligiera ¿Acaso fue impertinente al preguntar aquello? Tan sólo era un tema banal, en el que aparentemente no se debería tener mayor trascendencia.

— Es ridículo, no sé cómo a las chicas les gustan esos cuentos de que es la estación del amor —mencionó el bermejo para amenizar el ambiente.

— Es porque eres un pesimista Gaara ¿Qué no sabes que a las mujeres les gusta casarse en una época tan bonita como ésta?

— Son cursis, y mejor no me voy enterando de lo que les gusta; ya tengo suficiente con mi hermana que me atosiga.

Mejor relajarse con las discusiones de sus amigos. Aun su ánimo no se componía del todo y lo que menos quería era preocupar a los demás.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

La brisa de la tarde revolvía suavemente sus cabellos, cual tiernas carisias. Era viernes y lo que menos ambicionaba Sakura era llegar a su casa, mejor disfrutar lo que quedaba del día en compañía de sus amigos.

— Nee, chicos ¿No les gustaría ir a ver como quedo la plaza comercial que acaban de inaugurar? —sugirió para matar el tiempo.

— No somos chicas Sakura, ni me gusta andar viendo ropa o maquillaje —declaró Gaara entretenido, enviando un mensaje de texto—. Aparte, tengo planes.

— Yo me apunto Sakura-chan, me pruebo el vestido de tu preferencia y luego me acompañas a la tienda de videojuegos —bromeó el blondo.

— De verdad no creo que sea tu estilo Naru; te ves bien con pantalones—pero sin ellos estaría espectacular, dijo su fuero interno.

Riendo por la vereda de salida, iban platicando, todo era más cálido en compañía de Naruto. No es que Gaara le cayera mal a la de rosada cabellera ni nada por el estilo, pero el de las aguamarinas se abría en presencia del Uzumaki, lo hacía un ser interactivo. Y no el parco muchachito que acostumbraba.

Naruto ya estaba planificando las tiendas que verían cuando el potente rugir de un motor los sacó de su ensoñación.

La Yamaha al frente de la escuela y el tripulante con su ajustada cazadora de negro cuero y los jeans desgastados, era el sueño de más de una colegiada, en especial cuando el joven se despojó del casco mostrando sus tersas facciones interpretando una falsa sonrisa, y alzando la mano llamando la atención de cierto chico de escarlata cabellera.

— Los veo el lunes, hasta luego —dijo Gaara apresurado, corriendo para interceptarse con el motociclista; tomando lo más veloz que pudo el caso extra y acomodándose en la parte trasera del vehículo, gritándole al otro para que se moviera, evitando por más tiempo las inquisitorias miradas del resto de sus compañeros, que un tenue sonrojo ya le habían sacado.

Al final, el moreno no tuvo más opción que poner el motor a toda marcha.

— Luego olvido que Gaara ya tiene pareja —comentó soñadora la chica. Sai, si mal no recordaba se llamada el occiso, y para qué negarlo el tipo estaba como quería; por lo que les dijo el bermejo le llevaba poco más de tres años.

— _Yo no quería, pero él no me dejaba de acosar, al final me termine acostumbrado, por eso estoy con él. Si fuera por mí nunca hubiese conocido a semejante idiota. _

Claro, y por eso se sonrojaba a cada que le robaba un discreto beso, o guardaba avaro una foto del pálido muchacho en su billetera.

— ¿A ti no te molesta ese tipo de relación Sakura-chan?

Comentó el rubiecito al notar a unos compañeros cuchicheando de la pareja que había partido; palabras venenosas de desaprobación y burla, de lo asquerosos que eran. Era extraño, pero aun sabiendo la respuesta que su amiga le daría, tuvo la necesidad de cerciorarse.

— Claro que no —respondió rápidamente, relajado al otro—. Si hasta le tengo envidia a Gaa-chan —dijo burlona—. Mira que conseguirse semejante tío; guapo y se nota caballeroso y atento, no sé porque los mejores siempre son gays. Además protagonizan su propio amor prohibido y eso es lo más tierno que puede existir.

Si por algo no molestaban a Gaara en el colegio, era exclusivamente por que éste era amigo de Naruto: el Uzumaki ya se había ganado demasiado prestigio en la escuela para que alguien se metiera con él y por ende con sus allegados. Bien se sabía, que aún muchos alumnos tenían un margen de tolerancia bastante pobre y ambiguo repudiando a quien fuera en contra de los tradicionalismos. Una lástima semejante sociedad.

— Eres muy curiosa Sakura-chan.

— Pues en nuestros días, el que una persona se pueda enamorar de otra sin importar que sean del mismo género, ya es muy común, que la "mayoría" no lo quiera aceptar es su problema.

— Más deberían de pensar como tú.

— Eso a la larga sería un problema —rebatió juguetona—. Mejor ya vámonos o llegaremos luego tarde a nuestras casas —dijo tomándole la mano para comenzar a correr en dirección a la parada del autobús, apreciando el momento que duro el contacto. No fue consciente en que instante se detuvo ni cuando un repentino y fugaz pensamiento acerca de unos ojos negros le llegó a la mente. Deteniendo todos sus movimientos ante la atenta mirada de su caballero.

— Es verdad, no lo he visto —comentó para sí, la chica de las esmeraldas.

— ¿A quién? —preguntó desubicado el zorrito.

— Al acosador.

— ¿Qué?

— Digo… te acuerdas que hace como una semana te comente de un chico raro que deambulaba por la escuela —dijo refrescándole la memoria.

— No me digas que lo volviste a ver —afirmó el güerillo, preocupado de que su amiga hubiese tenido un altercado y él no hubiese estado ahí para defenderla.

— Sí, pero descubrí que únicamente es algo tosco y un tanto prepotente, no malo. Y que buscaba a alguien, me dijo que no tenía intenciones de dañar a nadie —explicó relajada, tranquilizando a su acompañante.

— La gente puede mentir.

— Pues mi instinto me decía que estaba diciendo la verdad —el afamado instinto femenino, para Naruto una cosa era tener un tanto de suspicacia y otra que las chicas se dejaran llevar por su "sexto sentido"—. El punto es que no lo he visto desde hace como dos días, me parece raro.

— Quizás ya encontró a quien vino a buscar —expresó retomando la marcha—. Si alguien se llega a extraviar será mejor que le digas de inmediato lo que sabes a algún maestro —señaló precavido; hubiese preferido ver al tipo, una segundo opinión no le venía mal a nadie.

— Tienes razón —concedió la chica —. A ver si lo vuelvo a ver, hasta eso era tan divertido como Gaara, es divertido hacerlo enfadar.

— No es verdad.

— Claro que sí, es sólo que tú no me comprendes —expuso contenta—. Ahh ese tal Sasuke.

Y sin embargo el sueño volvía convirtiéndose en pesadilla.

Miles de imágenes frente a sus ojos; momentos felices, días bellos y luego dolor. Soledad. Una que no quería volver a experimentar.

No pudo ocultar el ligero temblor de sus manos y apenas pudo controlar la picazón en los ojos, anunciado casi de manera inminente el querer ahogar a los zafiros. Concentrando toda su temple, tan sólo desvió la mirada de la chica intentando recuperarse.

— Sasuke…—repitió autómata con la voz apagada, entristecida, sin ánimo ni vida.

— ¿Naruto, estás bien? Te pusiste pálido —declaró preocupada la niña de las esmeraldas; sin saber que pasaba con su amigo.

— Dices que se llama Sasuke —siguió con el mismo tono lánguido.

Era imposible que se estuviese refiriendo a él, una persona que en absoluto vería de nuevo, tan inalcanzable como la luna, como el edén; sólo lo podía ver en sueños. Jamás en la realidad.

— Sí ¿Conoces a alguien que se llame así? —cuestionó intentado ver la expresión del blondo, que se empeñaba en ocultar la faz bajo el flequillo.

— No, no es nada —dijo siguiendo repentinamente con la marcha y apartando con cierta brusquedad a la del rosado cabello—. Es impo… ehh mejor vámonos, o vamos a llegar muy tarde a casa, también quiero pasar a ver un si tienen un CD que ando buscando —declaró presuroso, acelerando el paso.

— ¿De verdad estás bien? —se echó a correr para alcanzar al otro. No convencida en absoluto por los cambios de humores de su caballerito.

— Claro Sakura-chan —se detuvo volteando a ver a la joven, proyectando una enorme sonrisa.

Una falsa careta, una rasgo deforme a comparación de los genuinos gestos espontáneos que tanto le gustaban la chica; no como la mentira que estaba observando.

No sabiendo que Naruto tenía que olvidarse de su sueño, como hasta ahora había conseguido, antes de que lo dañara más.

— _¿Me amas?_

— _¡Claro que sí!_

— _Espero que siempre estemos juntos._

— _Eso tenlo por seguro-ttebayo._

Antes de que lo hundiera por completo.

* * *

Notas

Sí me retrase mucho, perdón mis otros fics absorbieron mi tiempo. De todas formas esta historia está diseñada para pocos capítulos, unos seis o siete; necesitaba plantearme bien el estilo de escritura, creo que ya lo agarre; ya que a mi parecer el capi dos quedo muy lento.

Muchas gracias por leer, especialmente a aquellos que se toman la molestia de dejarme un review:

**katsurag; Kuroko du Lioncourt; Naruko Ninja Z y Sephy Malfoy Kim Jiyool.**

¡Feliz fin de año o año nuevo!


	4. Chapter 4

**El claroscuro del caballero**

Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad. Entrar como cotidianamente lo hacía y hacerle la charla a la joven secretaria; cosa bastante sencilla en realidad pues la amistad que mantenía con ella la hacía merecedora de muchos privilegios, que nunca a pesar de todo había solicitado.

— Buen día Shizune —saludó informal incorporándose en el despacho de la directora; como cada lunes Sakura era la responsable de llevar las listas respectivas de inasistencias de la semana pasada, para que éstas pudiesen ser archivadas.

— Hola Sakura-chan —respondió la joven castaña desde su puesto en un inmenso escritorio lleno de expedientes y horarios, solicitudes de diferentes clubes, peticiones de salidas escolares, tanto papeleo que estaba a punto de colapsar; y apenas era lunes, pensó desesperanzada.

— Vaya, Tsunade-san sí que te dejó trabajo.

— Sí, al parecer se fue de juerga el viernes y ahora… se supone que sólo debía archivar los "pendientes", pero me delegó todo —dijo controlando la rabieta que clamaba por salir; la trataban como esclava, ella sólo debía fungir como secretaria no como la nana de Tsunade ¿Qué clase de persona seria a cargo de una institución educativa, necesitaba de buena mañana su regaño para ponerse a laborar? Su jefa era todo un caso.

La pobre mujer parecía más estresada que de costumbre; Sakura dudó acerca de si era adecuado disponer de ella en ese momento, pero sus ansias pudieron más, decidió arriesgarse antes de que otros profesores llegasen y pudiesen recordar dicho incidente.

— ¿Nee Shizune, te importaría hacerme un favor? —preguntó melosa y con los ojitos esperanzadores—. De verdad que es importante y no te va a quitar nada de tiempo —rogó antes de mencionar de qué se trataba, así quizás tuviese más oportunidades de cumplírsele.

— ¿Qué necesitas Sakura? —ofreció la joven de castaño mirar; bien sabía que Sakura no era una persona encajosa, ante todo se le conocía por ser una chica responsable y madura. Una muchacha que andaba sin problemas en la vida.

— ¿Podrías prestarme rápidamente tu computadora? —soltó sin más—. He tenido mucha tarea y anoche ya no me dio tiempo de darle formato a un trabajo, sólo necesito editarlo rápidamente, lo haría en los laboratorios de computo pero no abren hasta dentro de una hora y lo necesito para entrando a la siguiente clase —le dijo abatida a la secretaria, mostrándole de paso su unidad USB donde se encontraba el archivo—. No quiero que me bajen calificación por una tontería.

— Claro, de todas formas necesito salir un momento por un café, así que si tampoco es mucha molestia ¿Podrías cuidar un segundo estos papeles? —la Haruno le afirmó rápidamente entendiendo la indirecta de la joven mujer, que le cedía su lugar frente al ordenador para que la de rosada cabellera se pudiera poner a trabajar. Sakura conectó rápidamente su memoria y tan pronto advirtió que la otra se perdía en el pasillo, se concentró en buscar los archivos de los alumnos.

Era estúpido; bien conocía las consecuencias de sus actos y todas las repercusiones futuras si se descubría lo que estaba haciendo, pero aun así; la imagen de su blondo caballero frágil como un niño sin su madre, perdido en una tristeza que ella jamás imaginó que podría sentir, hiso mella en su mente animándola a cometer dicha locura. Abrió los registros escolares buscando su grado y grupo, como supuso, seguramente Shizune era la responsable de vaciar los expedientes de los alumnos a la computadora, ya que estos estaban tan bien ordenados, que no le costó nada descubrir cual pertenecía a su amor dorado.

La trayectoria académica era justo lo que buscaba, en ella venían las anteriores escuelas a las que había pertenecido su rubio desde la primaria, con la dirección de cada una, tenía que agregar; sin más copió los documentos transfiriéndolos a su memoria, rogando porque nadie revisara la máquina verificando cuando fue la última vez que alguien checó los archivos, para suerte de Sakura, estaban a final de bimestre y seguramente las fechas serían modificadas antes de que alguien se diera cuenta de su osadía.

Le echó un vistazo al pasillo constatando que la joven castaña aun no venía, y estaba a punto de cerrar todas las ventanas y fingir que nada pasó pero unas carpetas le llamaron la atención; en ellas se leía "Expedientes Alumnos". Las abrió por la sola idea de que quizás dichos archivos contenían más información de utilidad, al parecer se trataba de una carpeta por cada estudiante, buscó de nuevo la que le interesaba y estaba abriéndola cuando unos tacos resonar en el mármol del piso la hicieron exaltarse, volvió a copiar apresurada y cerró todo tan atropelladamente que ni tiempo se dio de sacar la unidad de forma segura. Tan sólo la arrancó de la computadora. Se levantó de la silla dejándola lista encaminándose a la salida de la dirección.

— Uff me siento mejor —comentó Shizune con una taza de café en la mano y unos panecillos en la otra. Notó como la joven Haruno recogía sus cosas dispuesta a irse.

— Ya terminé, muchas gracias por todo Shizune eres la mejor —dijo agradecida al tiempo que despedía a la otra cuando se encontraron en la puerta. Retirándose rápidamente a su clase.

La joven castaña le sonrió despidiéndola. Sakura era una buena chica, una alumna estrella.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

No podía faltar a clases cuando le apeteciera; su padrino estaba al tanto de la semana pasada, pero si la situación se volvía a repetir ahora sí le pedirían una buena excusa. Le costó mucho obtener su independencia, una que al principio le aterraba por la soledad que el acto acarrearía. Pero se enfrentó a todos los pormenores que la vida le lanzó y al final superó los obstáculos, listo para cerrar un negro capítulo que nunca quería rememorar pero que inevitablemente, a través del tiempo, él sabía que la herida no cerraba.

"_Ahh ese tal Sasuke"._ Una escalofriante coincidencia, se limitaba a eso. Después de todo cuantas personas no debía de haber en el país con el mismo nombre "Que yo no conozca a ninguna otra no significa que no haya", se dijo a sí mismo.

Salió de su casa asegurándose varias veces de que las puertas y ventanas estaban bien cerradas, su mente yacía distante de sus obligaciones cotidianas, y no quería que por un descuido algún listillo se metiera campante en su morada y lo despojara de hasta su ropa interior.

El tiempo cura las heridas y lo que necesitaba ahora era divertirse con sus amigos sin pensar en nada más; no podía encerrarse en su mundo a sentir autocompasión. Mejor entretenerse entre las aburridas clases de historia y los algoritmos de matemáticas.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Naruto era buenísimo en deportes, definitivamente el de los zafiros sabía cómo liberar toda esa energía extra; pese a que no pertenecía a ningún club, era para el rubio un gusto jugar un partido amistoso de básquetbol. Como el que ahora se debía estar llevando.

Sakura estaba que se moría de ganas por regresar a la escuela y ver a su niño hermoso en esos ajustados shorts, llevando seguramente a su equipo a la victoria, pero no. Prefirió ignorar la invitación del rubio para sumergirse en su investigación. Para ella la estabilidad emocional del Uzumaki era primero, y si por ello sacrificaba una tarde de entretenimiento, pues era un precio bien merecido.

Abrió los archivos de los que se hiso en la escuela, esperando ver algo que le diera pistas del extraño comportamiento de su mejor amigo.

Pensó en visitar la anterior escuela del rubio que estaba un tanto retirada, casi en una zona exclusiva; la villa del fuego, uno de esos suburbios de ricos elitistas; en ese momento cayó en cuenta en lo inusual que era que Naruto nunca les comentara que fue a una escuela de niños con dinero. Hasta donde sabía el rubio era huérfano, sus padres habían muerto hacía años y su desarrollo se quedó a manos de su padrino; Naruto les contó a Gaara y a ella, que había tenido que mudarse ya que el viejo hacía muchos viajes al año y él prefería un cambio de aires. Por eso entró a la escuela ya comenzado el año.

Quizás se tendría que ir de pinta un día para llegar hasta la otra institución; ya luego resolvería ese problema.

Luego abrió los archivos de los que no conocía nada. Se dio cuenta que era un resumen algo detallado de las cualidades académicas del rubio, si había pertenecido o no a algún club, comportamiento en general, si había tenido problemas de algún tipo. Esas cosas para estar más al pendiente de los alumnos.

Una mancha negra en el blanco historial.

Dos cosas llamaron su atención; un apartado en donde describían su abrupto cambio de escuela. Konoha su anterior institución, una exclusiva academia que mantenía al Uzumaki desde la primaria, y otra, un expediente psicológico que marcaba que en el último año rendido por Naruto en ese lugar, tuvo una fuerte depresión que le hizo perder los últimos meses.

— Tratamiento medicado —leyó bajo la Haruno.

Definitivamente se saltaría algunas clases.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Dolor de estómago, la escusa más patética que se le ocurrió. Como futura médico -estaba segura que lo lograría- Sakura logró fingir todos los síntomas de una intoxicación quedándose sola en casa a reposar; sus padres trabajaban y no volverían hasta pasadas las cuatro de la tarde, si sus compañeros la iban a visitar no llegarían hasta después de las tres, lo que le daba cinco horas para llegar hasta la otra punta de la urbe y regresar.

Se alistó rápidamente, cogió dinero para el transporte y comer algo en el camino, las llaves y se marchó de casa. Unas fotos instantáneas que cargaba en su cartera, en donde aparecía el rubio, el pelirrojo y ella, apelmazados y felices intentando entrar en la cabina que los retrataba, le recordó el porqué de su obcecación por su príncipe—. Te mereces ser feliz —se dijo antes de partir.

Pronto arribó a la tan mentada ex escuela de su principito.

Esa edificación sí que era impresionante. Todos los alumnos con sus costosos uniformes -se notaba a leguas el lujo-, las enormes instalaciones, el estacionamiento de estudiantes ¡Por dios que eran chavales de dieciséis y papi ya les había dado el Mercedes! ¿De verdad Naruto había estudiado ahí?

Más de un pringado ya la había fastidiado, niños ricos idiotas. Por lo menos la escuela ofrecía conferencias ese día, sobre robótica o algo similar; así se había logrado colar, pero ahora simplemente estaba perdida. Añadiendo el hecho de que se veía totalmente distinta al resto del alumnado que se le quedaba mirando como bicho raro. Era incomodo, en su vida quería hacer aquello de nuevo.

— Concéntrate Sakura, busca a ese hombre y ya —dentro del registro de su amigo aparte del historial de la familia y su actual tutor, otro nombre aparecía; un tal Iruka Umino, consejero estudiantil de Konoha, el tipo que lo atendió hacía casi dos años y que le diagnosticó la depresión. Esperaba por su bien que el docente siguiera en esa escuela, seguramente él sabía lo que causaba los trastornos de su áureo caballero.

Su lógica logró situarla cerca de la dirección y las oficinas académicas, le preguntó a unas chicas que se veían bastante decentes y menos ariscas, por la ubicación del docente. Para su suerte le indicaron a la perfección donde se encontraba.

Ahora tenía otro problema que resolver ¿Cómo haría que el sujeto le dijera lo que quería sin que fuese sospechoso o la botara de la escuela? Si le decía que Naruto había recaído, seguramente primero llamaría a su propia academia y de paso le destruiría el teatrito, hasta era posible que Naruto quedara indignado por su actitud. Tampoco era factible presentarse como pariente del rubio, el consejero debía estar más que al corriente que el Uzumaki no tenía más en el mundo que a su padrino.

Estaba ahí frente a la puerta del susodicho sin atreverse a entrar, meditando las palabras correctas que expondría. Revolviéndose con sus pensamientos, cada uno más ilógico que el anterior. Estaba a punto de entrar en crisis o en una pelea interna por no ocurrírsele nada bueno.

— ¿Por qué me causas tantos problemas Naruto? —dijo suspirado pesimismo.

— Naruto ¿Uzumaki Naruto? —la mención de su amigo la hizo voltear rápidamente la cabeza, encontrándose con un joven castaño, de unas extravagantes marcas en las mejillas y la ropa toda desarreglada, que llevaba consigo varias carpetas—. Hola —dijo sonriente el muchacho.

— Hola —respondió insegura Sakura de cómo seguir la conversación.

— Ehh ¿Buscas a Uzumaki Naruto? —cuestionó el otro chico, dejando momentáneamente los papeles sobre una mesita en la estancia afuera de la oficina. Al ver el asentimiento por parte de la linda joven se animó a seguir—. Lamento decirte que llegaste tarde, ese desagradecido hace más de año y medio que se fue de la escuela.

— En realidad estoy buscando información de él —comentó apresurada, arrepintiendo de inmediato por darle detalles a un desconocido "No sería la primera vez", recordó luego algo malhumorada—. Es que él estudia conmigo y pues…

— ¡¿Sabes dónde se encuentra? ! —la interrumpió el otro con la cara llena de exaltación—. Genial, tienes que decirme a donde se fue, ahora si no se va a salvar de mí. Mira que desaparecer nada más porque quiso, ya me las pagara —expresó el joven jubiloso, dándose cuenta luego del ridículo que hacía frente a la chica—. Perdón, tiendo a sobreactuar un poco; mi nombre es Kiba —se presentó haciendo una discreta reverencia.

— Sakura, mucho gusto —respondió la de las verdes gemas, entusiasmada por conocer a alguien que le dijera un poco del pasado de su amigo.

— Oye déjame entregar esto y si quieres nos ponemos a platicar a gusto —ofreció el pardo joven, a lo que la Haruno le asintió más que dichosa, mínimo su viaje no había sido en vano.

Minutos más tarde se encontraban en una linda locación conversando tranquilos, alrededor de una fuente que tenía la gloriosa academia. Vayas que esos ricos no sabían ponerse limitantes. Sakura primero tuvo que ceder la palabra al Inuzuka, que la abordó con miles de preguntas respecto al paradero del Uzumaki y el cómo estaba viviendo actualmente. Al parecer esos dos habían sido grandes amigos. Lo que provocaba que la joven se desconcertara ¿Por qué abandonar viejos lazos?

— Oye Kiba, yo apenas conozco a Naruto de poco más de un año así que no sé bien, pero tengo entendido que sufrió de una fuerte depresión y por lo que veo, huyó de aquí sin más, además de que en ocasiones se comporta muy extraño ¿No sabes a causa de que es?

— Es una historia triste Sakura —confesó de pronto el chico con voz apagada —. Si Naruto tuvo problemas que no pudo resolver fue a causa de una horrible familia. Todo fue culpa de los Uchihas —dijo nostálgico.

Las alarmas entonces se dispararon; estaba segura que iba a escuchar algo que para nada le resultaría agradable, pero ya había llegado muy lejos para echarse para atrás, su instinto no tenía cupo en esa plática.

— ¿Sabías que Naruto tuvo novio?

* * *

Notas

Al principio tenía contemplado que Sakura se entrevistara con Iruka, pero luego pensé; una cosa es colarse a escuela ajena -cosa que he hecho-, y otra muy diferente es lograrle sacar información a un docente; si en tu propio colegio te ponen una de peros. Mejor que Sakura se deje llevar por donde se encuentra la verdad. Chismes de escuela ¡ja!

Ya tengo la siguiente entrega adelantada, así que espero no tardar mucho. Ya que gran parte del pasado de Naru viene en el próximo capítulo.

Como de costumbre, gracias por leer, y gracias a aquellas personitas que se toman la molestia de dejar un comentario:

**Kuroko du Lioncourt; Sephy Malfoy Kim Jiyool; Naruko Ninja Z; katsurag; Druida; Sayukira y a Elo-chan!**

Si encuentran algún errorcillo no duden en notificármelo.


	5. Chapter 5

**Fantasmas de dolor**

Las palabras se hundieron hasta el fondo de su mente, era tan sencillo como eso. Sin malinterpretaciones, sin errores de oído, claro y alto, ella estaba plenamente consciente de lo que escuchó. Y aun así eran tan apabullante la realidad que la parte más emocional de su ser, se cerró a entender lo dicho por el joven castaño.

— ¿Qué? — ¿Era una broma cierto? No podía ser verdad que…

— ¿No lo sabías? —la pálida piel de gallina y la expresión de incredulidad de la chica debieron dar pistas suficientes, para saber que quizás había dado mucha información. Lástima que ya era muy tarde para retractarse.

Por dios, hasta donde ella tenía conocimiento, su niño era heterosexual.

— _¿A ti no te molesta ese tipo de relación Sakura-chan?_

Los comentarios, la forma aguerrida que defendía las preferencias de Gaara; el simple hecho de que fuese tan sencillo hablar con él de todas las cosas que le pasaban por la mente sin cohibirse, que nunca mirase a otra fémina.

¿Cómo estuvo tan ciega?

— Creó que hable de más… lo siento —dijo cabizbajo, él y su gran bocota, si por algo no tenía novia era por la falta de tacto que se cargaba.

— No, está bien —expresó lo más repuesta que sus nervios le permitieron—. Me impresionó el hecho de que en realidad Naru no se ve nada gay —bromeó ignorando las rápidas aceleraciones que emanaba su corazón, resistiendo las ganas de salir corriendo y gritar. Ella había ido por respuestas y vaya que las conseguiría—. Entonces ¿Su novio ocasiono su depresión? —pronunció queriendo recobrar la plática, con una falsa sonrisa que escondía su aflicción.

— Pues él fue por quien todo empezó, pero más bien fue su estricta familia —opinó resentido por todo el daño que le causaron a su blondo amigo—. Ya sabes que tampoco Naruto gozó de una vida muy estable después de todo.

— La verdad es que Naruto casi nunca habla de sus relaciones familiares —admitió apesadumbrada—. Es muy reservado y no deja que nadie toque el tema.

— Vaya, pues sí que ha cambiado —declaró el chico castaño. Todavía recordaba la dulce época donde parecía que no había mayores problemas en su vida, que enfrentarse a un final de matemáticas—. Parece que fue ayer cuando éramos unos niños que apenas llegaban al metro de estatura.

— ¿Cómo fue la vida de Naruto? —preguntó Sakura decidida.

Kiba se limitó a sonreír nostálgico, alegre hasta cierto punto de que ese rubio bobalicón haya encontrado a una amiga tan fiel y tan bonita.

_Naruto perdió a sus padres cuando tan sólo tenía cuatro años; según nos dijo en un accidente automovilístico. Al parecer ambos eran hijos únicos y sus familias desaprobaron por completo su unión, cuando se enteraron de su muerte ningún pariente del rubio se tentó el corazón antes de decidir dejarlo desamparado; por suerte para él contaba con el viejo Jiraiya, un amigo de su padre que obtuvo su custodia, adoptando la posición de su padrino, pero si me lo preguntas actúa más como un abuelo despreocupado._

_Jiraiya es un gran escritor -el hecho de que su obra disponga únicamente de ejemplares para mayores de edad no le quita meritos- el viejo por dinero no se detiene, para él no fue problema meter al rubio a una exclusiva academia como lo es Konoha. Él quería darle lo mejor a Naru, lamentablemente su decisión no fue tan buena como imaginó._

_A Naruto nunca le gustó mucho el ambiente de la escuela, no sé si te habrás percatado pero los compañeros tienden a ser un tanto elitistas, eso le causó muchos problemas con el tiempo, ya que no soportaba que despreciaran a la demás gente sólo porque tenían diferentes posiciones económicas _

_Pese a todo hizo muy buenos amigos, como yo por ejemplo; en esos días éramos él, Shikamaru, Chouji y un servidor, los cuatros íbamos a todos lados y nos divertíamos a cada instante._

Se notaba a leguas y por las palabras del joven que de verdad esa fue la época dorada de su principito, una vida mejor que la que se podía gastar actualmente.

Sakura no pudo evitar sentir la desazón de no encajar, con quien hacía tanto se pintaba como su perfecto amor.

_La primaria fue una época muy grata._

_Pero nada es para siempre._

_Llegó la secundaria y con ella los problemas se desataron. _

_En nuestro primer año un nuevo alumno fue transferido a nuestra aula, su nombre era Sasuke Uchiha._

"Sasuke" cada ocasión que se le había presentado ese nombre algún problema acarreaba; que no le dijeran que se trataba de…

_Recuerdo que al principio no se toleraban en absoluto, eran opuestos en todo y les encantaba competir entre ellos, no sé cómo pudieron pasar de estarse gritando lo mucho que se odiaban, a escaparse de clases para estar de tortolitos por ahí escondidos. _

_Me es difícil imaginarlo más dichoso; simplemente estaba radiante como un verdadero astro, cuando anduvo con ese Uchiha._

_Pero los padres de Sasuke nunca hubiesen aceptado su relación, tenían los medios para separar a su hijo de cualquier mala influencia, después de todo seguía siendo menor de edad. Su familia es demasiado cerrada y con tradicionalismos muy marcados; era un insulto a su loable sangre tener a un homosexual bajo el apellido Uchiha. _

_Hace casi dos años Naruto arribó un día a la escuela completamente ido, como si la chispa de su vida se hubiese extinto dejando únicamente su coraza; no habló con nadie por casi una semana, Sasuke no se volvió a aparecer por aquí y en menos de un mes ese rubio tarado desapareció, le preguntamos a todos los maestros y al director por su paradero pero siempre decían lo mismo, que no era nuestro asunto. Al final Iruka nos comentó que ambos habían sido transferidos a otras escuelas, pero nunca nos dijeron a cuáles._

_Un día me mandó una carta explicándome que era muy doloroso para él ver a cualquiera que le trajera los amargos recuerdos, que quería empezar una nueva vida y que esperaba volver a contactarnos._

Relató Kiba con un muy notorio enojo, decepcionado de cómo los hechos sucedieron—. Sasuke abandonó a Naruto y él nunca se repuso de eso; yo que lo creí con más convicción, pero a la primera renunció a toda su vida por un estúpido que no lo supo apreciar.

La chica de la rosada cabellera estaba que no salía de estupor ¿De verdad la temple de su blondo era tan frágil? Ese no era el chico obstinado y juguetón al que ella amaba. El Naruto que conocía hubiese seguido adelante, hubiese olvidado y emprendido nuevos retos; se habría dado la oportunidad de sanar las heridas y no de huir cual animalillo herido.

¿Cómo alguien podía volverse tan dependiente de otra persona, al punto de doblegar el espíritu?

Pero aún le quedaba una duda.

— Ese tal Sasuke ¿Cómo es físicamente?

— Digamos que es el opuesto del Uzumaki; paliducho, cabello negro, ojos igual obscuros y con una pose de prepotencia que pocos soportaban —describió acido—. Si te interesa verlo, aparece en nuestra foto generacional de hace tres años.

El Inuzuka la guió por una maraña de pasillos, llenos de ostentosas vitrinas que presuntuosas exhibían los logros de tan célebre academia, entre los estantes se mostraban diversas fotografías; de clubs deportivos o científicos, con gente que pululaba a décadas de distancia o apenas unos años atrás.

— Ahí está, la foto es algo pequeña pero ellos destacaban —entre más de treinta alumnos, abajo a la izquierda se podía apreciarse a un chico de amarilla cabellera tan contento que la imagen apenas contenía toda su vitalidad, y junto al niño sol estaba un joven serio, pálido y con el cabello carbón, de mirada profunda y con una diminuta sonrisa, abrazándolo cariñoso.

— Es… él —ese Uchiha Sasuke, era el Sasuke que ella conocía.

— _Sólo quiero ver a una persona en particular._

El cretino que osó aparecerse por su escuela; y justo cuando comenzaba a agradarle de cierta manera masoquista -algo como lo que sentía con Gaara-. Ahora resultaba que no era más que un cobarde que se escondía para acechar a su blondo primor ¿Cómo un sujeto con tan poco carácter conquisto el corazón de oro de Naruto? De seguro no dudó en desecharlo a la primer advertencia que le dio su familia.

La próxima vez que lo viera se aseguraría de romperle la cara.

— ¡Muy bien, ahora tienes que decirme que más ha sido de ese idiota de Naruto! —exclamó Kiba sacándola de su letargo, y de paso logrando que destensara los nudillos que yacían blancos debidos al coraje que soportaba—. Todavía me queda la hora del almuerzo así que tenemos tiempo suficiente. Ya verá un día de estos llegaré donde se encuentra y luego de darle un buen golpe… no se quizás no riamos.

¿Cómo alguien tuvo el corazón de abandonar a Naruto? Con el cariño que todos sus allegados le transmitían.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

— Que buen día —admitió el Uzumaki destensando los músculos, permanecer tanto tiempo haraganeando bajo la sombra de un árbol podía hacer desastres con tu espalda.

— ¿Te das cuenta que hemos perdido media tarde en el limbo? —le reclamó el pelirrojo a su compañero.

— No te quejes. De cualquier manera así matas mejor el tiempo hasta que tu novio llegue por ti —le dijo pícaro, logrando teñir su blanquecina piel de rosado. Gaara aún era muy tierno en cuanto asuntos del corazón se trataba, todo un niñato en la materia.

Sakura permanecía al margen de la charla; distante en sus turbias cavilaciones. Considerando lo verdaderamente oportuno de sus arriesgadas medidas.

"No eres el clavo que saca a otro" Permanecer a su lado, que sus sentimientos fuesen correspondidos, algo patéticamente simple; una petición tan insignificante que complicaba toda su vida.

— Sakura ¿Estás bien? —posó entonces sus verdes gemas en el semblante preocupado del chico al que tanto amaba. Dándose cuenta de lo distraída que estaba actuando—. Quizás aún no estás del todo recuperada, si te sientes enferma dilo de inmediato.

— No es eso Naru, de verdad —no era aún el momento.

— Bueno chicos me retiro, diría que esto ha sido un placer pero mentiría —comunicó el bermejo adecentando su ropa ligeramente sucia de tierra.

— Hasta el lunes Gaara ¡Y no dejes que Sai te corrompa mucho, conserva algo casto en ti! —bromeó el blondo para ira de su amigo; de verdad que Gaara era adorable cuando se lo proponía, trastabillando por un simple comentario no parecía un chico en sus jubilosos dieciséis—. Creo que también nosotros deberíamos irnos ¿Verdad Sakura-chan?

Su sonrisa era deslúmbrate, una luz bienaventurada que dirigía a lo demás a la felicidad a su lado; Naruto era dar y ayudar a quien conociese ¿Pero alguien se abría preocupado alguna vez por querer sanar la heridas del tierno chico? Era difícil imaginar una condición tan deprimente en tal rayito de luz.

— Naruto ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

— Claro Sakura —contestó extrañado por el tono grave que manejo su tan quería amiga.

Caminaron hasta los jardines traseros de su institución; el lugar absurdamente trillado que brillaba espléndido entre los brotes de los últimos cerezos, que se extinguían dejando en el camino una suave alfombra de pétalos.

Cual mundo rosa pastel que siempre pregonó su corazón.

— Naruto yo… —su lengua se negaba a cooperar sintiendo que la taquicardia le obstruía hasta la garganta, y que las aceleradas pulsaciones generaban ese molesto zumbido en sus oídos.

— ¿Qué ocurre Sakura-chan? —ese gesto indeciso y menguado, la expectación a flor de piel que tantas veces presenciado con sus cielos.

Que no fuese lo que estaba pensando…

— Naru te amo.

Olvidarse de los titubeos, del estrujar la ropa de manera compulsiva; firme y directa a si era la Haruno. Dispuesta a enfrentar a los zafiros con la frente en alto, ateniéndose a cualquier respuesta.

…Era verdad.

— Sakura-chan lo lamento tanto —confesó entristecido, haciendo una notable y torpe reverencia de disculpa, lo último que quería era herir a alguien tan importante como su inestimable compañera—. Pero yo… no puedo aceptar tus sentimientos —si alguna ocasión le dio una señal equivocada a la chica era momento de cortar las ilusiones, antes de que fuera más doloroso para ambos—. Por favor no me odies, tú sabes que te quiero muchísimo, pero yo…

Se arriesgó y al final había fracasado. No había nada de malo en ello, quizás no eran el uno para el otro porque en la vida real no había dulces caballeros de resplandeciente armadura o romances de telenovela.

— Tú amas a alguien más ¿No? —tan sólo que le dijera que no la estaba rechazando por guardarse estúpidamente para alguien que quizás ya lo había olvidado, y ambos podrían seguir con sus existencias como hasta ahora.

Naruto se extrañó de lo calmosa que pese a todo permaneció la hermosa joven, con una careta de resignación como pocas veces había visto en las chicas que terminaban confesándosele.

Antes de la tormenta siempre todo está en tranquilidad.

— Sí —admitió avergonzado sin saber por qué.

— ¿Y a esa persona te corresponde, va a estar a tu lado cuando la necesites?

— ¿Eh? —expresó confundido.

— ¡No va a estar a tu lado nunca Naruto! Por favor yo de verdad te amo, si me das la oportunidad yo… —tanto tiempo idealizando cada uno de sus actos, viéndolo como a un verdadero tesoro y terminaba enterándose de la enfermiza obsesión que le guardaba a un idiota, estancándose por su culpa.

— Sakura… ¿De qué estás hablando? —por todos los santos que no volviese la pesadilla, la obscuridad; que ese presentimiento que se oprimía el pecho no fuese más que una jugarreta por los nervios de tener que rechazar a alguien tan apreciado.

— Sé lo de Sasuke —admitió finalmente, echándole en cara todo lo que se tenía guardado con esa simple afirmación.

Tan rápido como el nombre tocó sus oídos, sus piernas retrocedieron cauteloso, como si de un instante a otro su amiga se hubiese transformado en una horrorosa bestia que lo iba a devorar.

— Naruto, por favor escúchame —no se iba a escapar, una de sus blanquecinas manos de adhirió fuerte a la canela muñeca.

— Sakura perdón pero… me tengo que ir olvide algo muy importante y…

— ¡Por favor Naruto! Tienes que superarlo, no puedes vivir atado a una persona que nunca te corresponderá —le chilló dolida por la debilidad ajena.

¿Quién era ella para meterse en su vida?

— ¡Nunca digas eso! ¡Nunca! ¡Él me amaba, no sabes nada de nosotros! No me importa como lo hayas averiguado, déjame tranquilo dattebayo —dijo tirándose de la chica para liberarse de su agarre; lo que menos quería era que alguien lo viera derrumbándose de nuevo, sentía que su fuero interno pronto reventaría, incluso pronuncio esa detestada muletilla que hacia tanto dejó.

— Si no tuvo el valor de enfrentar a su familia por ti, era porque le importaba más su opinión que tú —cada frase estaba pensaba para hacerle abrir los ojos, o causarle el mayor daño, era momento de que la realidad lo golpeara de frente, quizás así despertaría de su absurdo letargo —. ¡No puedes evitar darte una nueva oportunidad por alguien como él!

— ¡Sasuke era mi mundo todo lo que quería!

— ¡Te abandonó!

— ¡Eso es mentira!

— ¡Naruto entiende!

— ¡Sasuke está muerto! —gritó colmado y con su temple a punto de bullir. Viendo como de nuevo su enclenque castillito de cartas que tantas promesas le guardaba, se derrumbaba ante sus ojos. Dejando escapar al final un doloroso lamento—. Todo fue mi culpa… nunca lo volveré a ver, nunca ¡Hubiese sido mejor que yo me muriera-ttebayo! —declaró perturbado, entre el hipo y las inclementes lagrimas que no tardaron en hacer su aparición.

— Muerto —meditó abrumada—. Me dijeron que había sido transferido —no era posible si ella lo había visto; tenía que ser una broma muy cruel solamente.

— Nunca se cambió de escuela eso fue una mentira dattebayo —admitió derrotado sin nada más que ocultar, caído sobre el pasto intentándose dar un calor que su cuerpo no poseía—. ¡Sasuke está muerto! —volvió a pregonar, lastimando a la joven con la imagen tan insanamente derrocada de Naruto, que se hundía en su miseria con sus diamantes ahogados en dolor— Yo vi cuando pasó, lo demás son mentiras de su familia.

— Naruto lo siento yo no sabía —por más que la realidad fuese otra, y que en parte el miedo se hubiese apoderado de su cuerpo, quiso estirar una mano y prestarle un hombro a su amigo. Antes de que ella tan bien se postrase en un abismo sin salida.

— Déjame tranquilo —salió corriendo a lo que sus piernas daban, con el llanto aun quemándole las mejillas.

La situación simplemente los había sobrepasado.

— Está muerto —admitió por primera vez, con el terror extendiéndose y consumiéndola enteramente.

* * *

Notas

Mira Sakura en donde te has metido. Por fin un capítulo al que decido abandonar en la mejor parte; ya saben el factor suspenso.

Perdón por la enorme demora, pero las ideas se atoraron y para que quieran salir uff. También espero que de pronto la trama no vaya muy rápido; vi innecesario extenderme más de la cuenta considerando que es un proyecto "sencillo" de pocos capítulos.

Como de costumbre muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, sobre todo a quienes se toman la molestia de dejar un review;

**Katsurag; Thalismandra; Sephy Malfoy; sol uzumaki y lightless.x.**

Cuídense mucho y espero leernos pronto.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sabor a mentira**

Se le había hecho tarde de nuevo; durante la noche un terrible insomnio la había atacado, reuniendo apenas tres escasas horas de sueño. Añadiendo la mala postura en la que descansó ya cercana la hora de levantarse, terminó por sentir sus músculos más agarrotados que nunca. La carrera que ejecutaba rumbo al colegio era todo un suplicio, pero tampoco se podía dar el lujo de seguir faltando, su academia era estricta y una amonestación era lo que menos le apetecía en ese instante, ya muchos dramas rondaban su vida para cargar con una boleta de retardo y un sermón del buen hábito de madrugar.

Tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo.

Estaba tan distraída por lo ocurrido anteriormente, que sus piernas no reaccionaron cuando un obstáculo se le atravesó en el camino. Estrellándose contra otro transeúnte y ocasionando que su delgado cuerpo se precipitara al suelo.

Lo que le faltaba; un buen dolor en el trasero -lamentablemente no en sentido figurado-, y que sus cosas salieran disparadas para que terminaran adornando el asfalto; la vida no se podía ver más esperanzadora, pensó irónica.

— ¿Te encuentras bien? —escuchó la pregunta al tiempo en que se le ofrecía una mano para que se enderezara, mínimo el tipo con el que terminó cayendo tenia modales. Sakura estaba a punto de aceptar el gesto, cuando levantó la mirada encontrándose con unos ojos tan negros, tan atrayentes, _tan conocidos_, como el propio abismo de penurias al que se decidió aventurar—. ¿Qué pasa? Estás tan pálida como si hubieses visto un fantasma —expresó sarcástico el chico al percatarse del intempestivo cambio de color en la de rosada cabellera.

Sus pupilas estaban clavadas en la pálida cara de porcelana, su cerebro se negaba a asimilar que conocía al joven frente a ella, porque de ser así, significaría que el miedo y la desesperación se habían apoderado de su ser, al tiempo en que la locura la invadiría para darle un refugio un poco más lógico al triste mundo que ahora plagaba su vida.

De ninguna manera ese sujeto que aún tenía la mano tendida, podía ser Uchiha Sasuke.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? —pronunció dudativa, retrocediendo inconscientemente, sin considerar siquiera que permanecía con medio cuerpo sobre la acera.

— _¡Está muerto!_

Las palabras de su onírico príncipe resonaron en su cabeza, al igual que los recuerdos de días pasados, que ahora veía cual lejano sueño. Estaba plenamente consciente de que efectivamente Sasuke había fallecido, lo más sano era olvidar todo y creer que quizás un impostor terroríficamente parecido al antiguo novio de su amor, era responsable de la macabra broma.

— No me digas que ya se te olvido mi cara Sakura —insistió al tiempo en que se acercaba prudente a la de las verdes gemas. Sasuke buscó de nuevo el contacto con Sakura, nunca fue muy bueno tratando con terceros, pero simplemente estaba desesperado como para intentar cualquier cosa.

— ¡Aléjate de mí! —gritó histérica la Haruno, encogiéndose más sobre si misma al instante en que sintió el frío contacto, de los largos y blanquecinos dedos en su cabello. Al Uchiha no le quedó más que chistar contrariado. Vaya que la chica había cambiado su actitud, pero no por eso se daría por vencido, aún tenía un último recurso.

— ¿Te parezco un cadáver o un espectro, Sakura? —cuestionó cruzándose de brazos en su eterna pose de superioridad, con el mentón bien alto y la penetrante mirada irradiando ironía. Dándole el espacio y tiempo suficiente a Sakura, para que las esmeraldas volvieran a enfocarlo.

Temerosa como jamás lo había estado, se atrevió a encarar de nuevo al moreno. Sorprendiéndose de encontrar una desesperada y melancólica mirada acompañada de una lánguida y resignada sonrisa.

— Necesito tu ayuda —más de lo que ella se imaginaba—. Que dices Sakura ¿Qué tanto te importa Naruto?

Por un momento la pregunta la hizo olvidar toda la apabullante sensación de pánico, así como el incesante titiritar de su cuerpo.

¿De verdad le importaba tanto el Uzumaki como para arriesgar su salud mental -por mencionar lo menos- por él? Ella que se la pasaba profesando sobre el verdadero amor y toda la aflicción que este podía acarrear. Trago largo y amargo antes de pretender contestar.

— Yo…

— También lo amo, Sakura.

_Bip, bip, bip…_

La alarmar le sacó de su letargo. El blanco techo de su habitación fue lo primero que percibieron sus verdes gemas al abrirse de par en par. Tanteó las suaves sabanas de su cama, sin comprender en su totalidad que se había tratado de un sueño. Pasó sus manos por su cara, y al percibir la irritación en sus ojos causada por las ligeras lágrimas que aún estaba soltando, al igual que el sudor frío extendido por su frente, supo que verdaderamente había despertado.

_Demasiado real para tratarse de una ilusión._

Repentinamente se sentía demasiado descompuesta como para querer asistir a clases.

— _¿Qué tanto te importa Naruto? _

Más de lo que Sasuke-kun creía.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Llevaba cerca de treinta minutos despierto. Si había dormido fue más que nada para olvidarse de su contexto, dejarse llevar por su idílico mundo de ilusiones, en donde todas las fantasías románticas con las que alguna vez se atrevió a vislumbrar su futuro, aún estaban presentes y eran posibles de realizar.

— _¡Hola mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto dattebayo!_

— _Deja de gritar niño, no me interesa conocerte._

Todavía se le figuraba irrisorio, que hubiese podido amar con tanta intensidad a ese bastardo prepotente y altivo. A pesar de su carácter agrio y arisco, de la vanidad y el orgullo que se cargaba, de todo lo que se esforzaba por mantenerse distante de cualquier relación que aventajara un beneficio inmediato. Terminó siendo el completo dueño de su corazón, así como él era la única persona capaz, de hacer sentir al moreno que el alma se le escapaba en un suspiro de genuina dicha.

— _¡¿Qué fue eso? !_

— _Un beso dobe ¿No me digas que no sabes lo que son? _

— _¡Eres un idiota! ¡Me refería a por qué me diste uno!_

— _Porque me dio la gana._

Sus cristalinas cuentas se volvieron a empapar mientras más dichosos recuerdos arribaban a su enmarañada cabeza. Los días que pasó a su lado, cada momento, cada experiencia, fuesen buenas o malas.

— _¿Por qué siempre dices Dattebayo?_

— _Mi madre decía algo similar ¿Acaso te molesta?_

— _En absoluto._

Lo único que quería era olvidarse por completo de que alguna vez conoció a Sasuke, enterrar el pasado, escapar una vez más. Dejar de sufrir por sus idiotas equivocaciones, después de todo, el único culpable de lo que le pasó a su amadísimo principito gélido, era él y su estúpida obstinación de creer que al final la vida les sonreiría.

— _Mañana nos iremos, le pedí a mi hermano que me ayudara con lo de la emancipación._

— _Siempre juntos dattebayo._

— _Hasta que no puedas más conmigo dobe._

Promesas que nunca se cumplieron, un cuento de hadas destinado a fracasar; arrastró al moreno a su propia destrucción y él salió limpio de todo el circo.

— _¡Fue tu culpa maldito engendro! ¡Tú corrompiste a Sasuke!_

Los reclamos, los llantos, todo lo percibido ese día se adhirió a su cabeza con temible nitidez; el como el cuerpo de un moreno mayor a su caballero se interponía para evitar que a él lo golpearan. El desasosiego teñido de esperanza, mientras el olor a desinfectante y la blancura de las paredes chocaban sus sentidos. Luego de eso, un entierro del cual fue excluido, una lápida solitaria y un mar de mentiras.

— Perdón… Sasuke, de verdad… lo siento tanto —chilló abatido sintiendo que el pecho le reventaría de un instante a otro, su cuerpo presionaba la almohada tan fuerte a su rostro, que le costaba respirar.

Hablaría con Jiraiya y le rogaría como en antaño porque le permitiese nuevamente cambiar de escuela, ahora categóricamente también huiría de la ciudad. Le dolería dejar a sus amigos, pero simplemente era mejor que afrontar los acusadores irises de Sakura. No sabía cómo es que ella terminó descubriendo al moreno, pero se dio cuenta que al volver a encarar el pasado con la imagen de su amor, todo su temple se hacía añicos sin el menor esfuerzo. Ya luego se las apañaría para regresar a la ciudad a visitar el cementerio durante el aniversario de sus padres, así como al principio de la primavera, la época en la que Sasuke falleció.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

"_Con un había una vez, comienza la historia de amor… en la cual se necesita a la princesa y su noble caballero."_

Tenía jaqueca y estaba aburrida, uno de sus tantos anhelos era poder desmayarse y encontrar pretexto para irse a casa a descansar. Como era de suponerse Naruto faltó ese día a clases. No había puesto a Gaara al tanto de la situación y creía mejor mantenerlo en la ignorancia por un tiempo; aunque lo negase, el pelirrojo llegaba a actuar muy precipitadamente cuando del rubio se trataba.

— _¡Naruto por favor! ¡Te suplico que me expliques!_

— _¡Aléjate de mí Sakura!_

Aunque últimamente no había tenido las mejores ideas del mundo. Ir a la casa del rubio luego de su fallida declaración de amor, terminó siendo otro desliz; pero en ese momento ella estaba tan desorientada y nerviosa, que cualquier explicación racional le serviría para estabilizar su temple. El blondo no le dio ni oportunidad de explicarle lo de Sasuke, se limitó a gritarle que dejara de decir incoherencias, que el Uchiha había muerto frente a sus ojos y cualquier cuestión que tratara de argumentar ese hecho, simplemente era una estupidez.

Y ahora el fantasmagórico recuerdo del de los ónices la amenazaba hasta en sueños. Aún se consideraba lo bastante cuerda, como para intuir que seguramente era su auto-castigo por meterse en lo que no le interesaba, por despedazar -inconscientemente- al rubito. Rezaba porque efectivamente, la descarriada fantasía de la mañana, fuese únicamente producto de su agotamiento psicológico.

Un suspiro abatido abandonó sus rosados labios.

De verdad que nunca se imaginó -ni quiso jamás figurarse- que aquel encantador muchachito de resplandeciente sonrisa y alma generosa, de inquebrantable voluntad, siempre dispuesto a defender sus ideales; pudiese esconder penas más grades que todo su radiante ímpetu ¿Dónde quedó el Naruto que parecía poder contra el mundo?

"_Los príncipes siempre salvan a la doncella; son fuertes y gallardos a todo se enfrentan, ellos sacan por sí mismos el coraje y vencen a la fiera que amenaza la paz del nuevo día. "_

— Muy bien chicos todos a sus lugares _—_la señorita Kurenari, maestra de lengua, entró al salón imponiendo respeto, a pesar de ser una profesora muy jovial la mujer tenía su carácter—. Antes de comenzar la clase, como tutora de este grupo tengo que informarles algo. Por cuestiones familiares, el joven Uzumaki abandonara nuestro alumnado a partir de hoy.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar, así como más de una chica que le pidió a la profesora una explicación más detallada, o que le rogaba porque todo fuese una simple jugarreta. Naruto era un verdadero astro, era absurdo que con su espléndida vida pudiese el siquiera considerar abandonarlo todo.

— ¿A qué se refiere la sensei, Sakura? —el tinte de preocupación en la voz de Gaara contrastaba enormemente con su mueca impertérrita. El bermejo no era de las personas que se perturbaban fácilmente, pero enterarse por labios de una maestra que su mejor amigo se mudaba, sin siquiera tomarse la molestia de comentarle algo, llanamente era preocupante.

Las emociones en la de cabello rosa estaban rogando por desbordarse, primeramente el enojo y la decepción antes que la tristeza ¿Cómo se atrevía ese bobalicón rubiales a huir de nuevo de sus problemas? El Uzumaki por más dolido que se encontrara, no tenía el derecho de escapar en cada ocasión que se viera eclipsado por la amargura.

Era su obligación actuar antes de que fuese muy tarde.

— ¿Profesora, puedo ir al baño? —se apresuró a preguntar mientras el incontrolable drama se propagaba en el salón. En cuanto vio la señal positiva de Kurenai e ignorando los reclamos del Sabaku, a paso veloz se alejó del aula.

El desolado pasillo le daría la suficiente privacidad como para permitirse llamar a la casa del Uzumaki.

— Contesta Naruto, por favor contesta —rogaba porque su niño sol levantara el maldito auricular. Conociendo a Naruto -cuestión de la últimamente dudaba en demasía- podía anticipar que éste haría algo precipitado, y si lo que le dijo ese tal Kiba era cierto, desaparecía sin dejar el menor rastro y con la prontitud con la que se le permitiese actuar.

El timbre del teléfono seguía sonando histérico y en la casa de Naruto no parecía haber señales de vida, su móvil no daba ni tono, al parecer estaba apagado. Y la desesperación de Sakura se acrecentaba a cada segundo.

Podía quedarse ahí unos minutos más, luego volver al aula y esperar a que la jornada finalizara e ir donde la residencia del Uzumaki en la que seguramente ya no estaría, o huir de la escuela, ser castigada un mes, pero quizás encontrarse con Naruto y hacerlo entrar en razón.

"_Era su príncipe, aquel caballero encantador, él que la llevaría a conocer un mundo de ensueño donde toda historia tiene un final feliz. Con un dulce beso, con una promesa de romance eterno."_

Antes de darse cuenta estaba corriendo por las escaleras de emergencia, que daban directo a los enormes jardines posteriores a la edificación.

Entre saltarse la barda del colegio y encarrilarse a la parada del autobús, se percató de que todo su dinero se había quedado en el aula al lado de sus cosas. Ahora la carrera se extendería varias manzanas antes de llegar a su objetivo. Una señal de alto, le dio espacio suficiente para recuperar el aliento perdido; maldecía no estar en ningún club que la obligara a ejercitarse apropiadamente, su condición física era un asco.

— No resultará lo que planeas. Lo puedes amarrar y aun así se negara a escucharte.

Volteó inmediatamente la cabeza, intentando descifrar de donde habían provenido aquellas palabras. Pese a que la calle estaba transitada, no había nadie lo suficientemente cercano a ella. La situación ya le estaba de verdad aterrando.

— Vamos Sakura es tu imaginación, ahora concéntrate para correr —estaba a punto de volver a la marcha cuando, al otro lado de la avenida, pudo haber jurado que Uchiha Sasuke pasó tan apurado como ella lo estaba hasta hace un segundo. Después de salir de la inicial anonadación, tan pronto como la señal de siga se situó sobre su cabeza, no dudo en seguir al espectral joven.

Ahora inequívocamente no estaba alucinando, unos pasos frente a ella en dirección contraria a la que se dirigía, podía distinguir la negra cabellera del joven que tantos problemas le había acarreado. Sus piernas se apresuraron hasta el límite, pero el transito propio de la ciudad ofuscaba sus oportunidades para darle alcance al chico. Vio que giró en una esquina y perdió el contacto visual con él.

— Seas lo que seas no te vas a escapar —al momento de dar la misma vuelta que el otro, y por la velocidad y agitación que llevaba, no pudo evitar tropezarse con alguien.

— ¿Estás bien? —inquirió contra quien chocó, ya que Sakura apenas pudo evitar quedar de cara al suelo. Al momento de levantar la mirada no podía creer lo que estaba observando. Deja vu era la mejor forma de definir la situación.

— Sasuke-kun…

— ¿Conoces a mi hermano?

* * *

Notas

Me retrase mucho. Realmente no tengo excusa, pero el semestre ha sido una verdadera tortura de la que apenas estoy saliendo. Intentare actualizar lo más rápido posible antes de perder de nuevo las ideas, que están no aparecen todos los días.

Espero que el capítulo haya valido la pena, quizás vaya un poco rápido, pero de verdad no quería alargar las cosas.

Gracias por leer, y a quienes cometan de verdad que su apoyo es invaluable:

**Sayukira****; thalestris; castiel malfoy; ****Yanel****; PUMI; ****Likeanotherone.k****; ****katsurag****; ****Armys****; sam; ****Hokuto no Ken**** y****haneko-chan****.**


	7. Chapter 7

**El reino de los sueños**

La mañana era tranquila, armoniosa, cálida. Las coloridas flores caían sin cesar anunciando el fin de la estación del amor, tapizando los alrededores y contagiando alegría.

Se desplazaba lentamente por el amplio corredor de aquel lugar teñido de un blanco tan puro, que no hacía otra cosa que resaltar sus facciones oscuras, alertando al personal de su visita diaria. El eco de sus zapatos finalmente se detuvo en la habitación número siete del segundo piso, pasó descuidadamente su mano por la brillante melena carbón antes de atreverse a ingresar al cuarto; se avergonzó de sí mismo al ver que actuaba como un niñato ansioso.

— Buenos días Sasuke —saludó cariñoso al joven de negro cabello y pálida piel, que yacía impertérrito al otro lado de la alcoba. Como de costumbre el menor no contestó a su llamado.

Esbozó una pequeña mueca, que incluso podía nombrarse como una sonrisa; y no de esas falsas y desesperanzadas a las que ya estaba tan acostumbrado a formar cada segundo que pasaba al lado del menor.

No, hoy no.

Dejó un sencillo ramillete de inmaculados lirios sobre el buró, quizás las perfumadas flores podrían contrarrestar un poco el potente olor a desinfectante y medicamento del hospital, abrió la ventana, acercó la usual silla de las visitas al lado de su hermano y tomó lugar para pasar algunas horas en compañía de su familia; la única que realmente le quedaba, la única por la que velaría.

Tantos cambios en apenas unos pocos años.

Perdiéndose en las relajadas facciones de su hermano, recordó la época en donde todo se mostraba tan diferente, donde era un sueño grotesco el pensar en que pudiese defraudar a su familia en el más diminuto mandato. Al igual que considerar que su hermanito pudiese cometer cualquier locura o infringir la mínima regla del clan.

Su padre siempre fue especialmente estricto con Sasuke.

A su mente venían los recuerdos de la primera vez que sus inquisidores ojos noche se posaron sobre aquel niño rubio; tan pequeño y flacucho, torpe e idealista, el que no paraba de hablar o de sonreír, el que para bien o para mal había cambiado por completo la vida de los hermanos Uchiha. Aquel que había terminado corrompiendo a Sasuke; desviándolo, seduciéndolo, prometiéndole una quimera de vida de ensueño y finales felices, aquel maldito bobalicón que le arrebató una vida de triunfos y grandeza al menor de la familia Uchiha.

— _¿Verdad que nos ayudaras a ser felices Itachi-san? _

— _Lo que tú digas Naruto-kun._

Ese que ante todo verdaderamente había apreciado a su hermano por sí mismo, por ser Sasuke; el maldito prepotente y orgulloso chiquillo que siempre fue, ese que temía demostrar amabilidad, ese chico que necesitaba apoyo y comprensión. Naruto fue el único que le dio su cariño sin importarle que fuese un Uchiha y eso siempre se mereció ser aplaudido.

Esperaba que luego de tanto tiempo de incertidumbre, de dolor y de tragedias, la vida le diese un respiro, que le permitiese enmendar viejos errores o por lo menos se cobrase sus brotes de estupidez y de egoísmo propiamente con él, en lugar de seguir persiguiendo a su hermanito.

— Encontré a tu rubio Idiota Sasuke —pronunció bajo pero perfectamente audible, y en ese instante pudo haber jurado que su hermano sí había tenido una reacción.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Observó el pequeño ticket como si se tratase de la cosa más asombrosa del mundo; ensimismado en su caótico fuero interno, realmente no percibía como se corresponde lo que ocurría a su alrededor. La última cuestión de la que fue plenamente consiente luego de bajar del taxi que lo dejó en la terminal de trenes, fueron los horarios de salida, específicamente la hora en que partiría el primer viaje con destino a Suna.

Gaara era originario de dicho lugar y por las palabras del pelirrojo aquel árido, calmado y provincial pueblito, en donde parece que el tiempo no tiene la preocupación de transcurrir a la velocidad avasallante, que en las citadinas y agitadas calles a las que estaba tan acostumbrado, era el perfecto escondite; idóneo para encerrarse en su burbuja de autocompasión y dejar que la vida sepultase sus memorias más tormentosas.

Al final Jiraiya le había dado la autorización para un nuevo traslado.

La campana que anunciaba que en veinte minutos su transporte partiría, le obligó a salir del sopor propio de la depresión y hacer que su humanidad reuniera las fuerzas, para arrastrar tanto los pies como la pequeña maleta hasta donde se supone abordaría el tren.

Quizás era la hora del día; puesto que los cálidos rayos del sol aún no se mostraban ni bien, dejando que las calles se inundaran lentamente de matices, que rayaban entre el azul celeste a la amarillenta presencia del astro rey, pero el sitio simplemente se mantenía desolado; apenas el personal de limpieza o algún hombre vestido de traje que caminaba apresurado. Fue por eso precisamente que sus añiles cuencas, ahora rojizas debido al llanto, vieron a lo lejos sobre el pasillo, una figura delgada que se mantenía serena frente a él.

Por un segundo estuvo seguro de haber percibido unos mechones negros al igual que una tenue sonrisa ladeada.

Naruto se frotó los ojos, asegurándose de que tal ilusión fue producto del agotamiento mental, pero al volver a enfocar a la persona, reparó en las gemas verdes que aguardaban por su presencia.

— ¿Qué haces aquí? —la pregunta le salió con tanta naturalidad, que no parecía que la respuesta fuese tan obvia.

— Te vine a buscar.

— Sakura… —¿Qué la arrastraba a seguirlo? Él ahora más que nunca, quería olvidarse de todo lo que alguna vez lo ató a ese lugar ¿Por qué la Haruno no podía comprender aquello?—. Ya no quiero seguir intentando hacerme el fuerte, estoy cansado de eso —confesó, mostrándose tan vulnerable como pocas veces se lo permitió; quería seguir jugando a que era un niño, uno con la eterna capacidad de relegar el juego anterior para de la nada comenzar con uno nuevo.

Sakura vio las cuentas inundadas de un apagado color azulino, nada en comparación con el brillante destello celeste que su amigo siempre tuvo.

Suspiro decepcionada, pero dispuesta a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias.

— Actúas como un perdedor —declaró hastiada; nunca imaginó que en alguna ocasión el Uzumaki pudiera ponerla así—. Tienes mucho que dar, no puedo creer que pienses que puedes abandonarlo todo, a todos; eso únicamente lo hacen los cobardes ¿Crees que Sasuke hubiese querido que tu vida siguiese así? —Naruto no pudo sino componer una expresión de total estupefacción.

— No sabes lo que…

— Que perdiste a Sasuke y que no lo puedes superar, que eres un cobarde y no lo quieres admitir, que necesitas comprensión pero no te atreves a buscar consuelo, y al final sólo te dañas a ti mismo. —expuso tan entristecida como enrabietada, dejando que las palabras suaves se perdieran de una vez por todas, Naruto definitivamente era un dobe y seguramente aquella era la mejor forma en la que al final su dura cabeza asimilaría algo— ¿Qué es exactamente lo que no entiendo Naruto? —lo retó dispuesta a no dar ni un solo paso atrás.

Lo dicho por la de cabello rosado lo dejó sencillamente mudo; jamás nadie había tenido la determinación de encalarlo de tal forma, pero tampoco es como si se lo hubiese permitido a alguien. Tantos años tratando de olvidar a Sasuke y de pronto, aparecía su amiga gritándole con toda la sinceridad del mundo, sin atisbo de burla o lástima, lo muy idiota que seguía actuando.

De verdad que siempre fue un dobe.

— Naruto realmente te amo y no hago esto para que estés conmigo, para que algún día vivamos en una casita de cuento de hadas en algún colorido pueblito, tengamos hijos, un gran perro y un auto último modelo —comentó desviando la mirada, recuperando por unos segundos su carácter juguetón, pero con la garganta rasposa al concebir que verdaderamente nunca estaría al lado del Uzumaki —. Lo hago porque quiero que seas feliz, sea de la forma que sea. Y sé que huyendo jamás lo vas a lograr, date la oportunidad de volver a encontrar eso que más añoras —terminó acercándose prudente al blondo, como si su principito se tratase más de algún animalillo herido, lejano totalmente a aquel fuerte caballero que siempre idealizó.

Sus ojos volvieron a cruzarse con los zafiros, y la cara del chico ahora mostraba una sonrisa que podía garantizar que era verdadera.

— Sasuke, siempre me habló de la misma forma… —pronunció luego del discurso de la chica, con la voz temblorosa, pero con el impulso de seguir adelante—. Él me decía que a mí me gustaban las cosas por las malas —se permitió abrazar a su amiga, ocultar el rostro en la curvatura de su cuello y que las suaves lagrimas empaparan lentamente el hombro de ésta—. Seguramente por eso me terminé enamorando de él, se nota que soy masoquista.

— Naruto… —¿Qué más podía decir? Luego de toda la saliva que gastó, sentía que ahora todo lo que pronunciase se escucharía forzado.

— Sabes… —afortunadamente no tuvo que seguir con la conversación—. La familia de Sasuke siempre estuvo en contra de nuestra relación, decían que yo era un monstro por descarriar a su hijo —la mirada de asco de Mikoto, así como el veneno que escupía Fugaku en cada ocasión que se los encontraba, eran imágenes que difícilmente se podía sacar de la mente—. Su hermano, Itachi, fue el único que nos llegó a apoyar, él se estaba haciendo cargo de la emancipación de Sasuke para que así nos pudiéramos fugar, pero…

_El temblor en su cuerpo se hizo presente, llevaba demasiado tiempo guardándose aquello._

— El día en que íbamos a partir, mientras caminábamos muy de mañana al aeropuerto, atropellaron a Sasuke… fue mi culpa, yo fui quien se distrajo al atravesar la calle y él me empujó.

_Cada día arrepintiéndose de tal suceso._

— Nos trasladaron rápidamente al hospital, inmediatamente fue a la sala de operaciones, un paramédico me dijo que todo iba a salir bien.

_La sangre del moreno brotaba abundante de tantas partes, que por un momento al ver su ropa empapada del carmesí líquido, deseo con todas sus fuerzas que fuese suya y no de él._

— Mientras esperaba llegaron sus padres, su papá me quería matar en ese momento, pero Itachi se interpuso, de hecho lo golpeó por mi culpa.

_Nuevamente había salido sin un solo rasguño._

— Como el tramite nunca se pudo terminar y yo no era más que un "amigo" de Sasuke, me exigieron salir de la sala de espera, de hecho me sacaron del hospital; recuerdo que ya se estaba poniendo el sol cuando vi a la señora Uchiha salir llorando por la puerta principal, en cuando me advirtió se dirigió a mí, me abofeteó y luego… me dijo que su hijo estaba muerto por mi culpa.

_Huir y creer que tales palabras nunca habían sido pronunciadas, todo lo que pudo hacer en aquel instante._

— Nunca volví a verlos, intenté averiguar en donde iban a enterrar a Sasuke, pero no lo supe hasta después del sepelio, y cuando regresé a la escuela, me dijeron que lo habían trasferido, prefirieron difundir aquello a decir que… su hijo estaba con otro hombre.

_Sasuke había sido enterrado en un lugar muy impropio para un Uchiha, en un pequeño cementerio, el mismo en el que estaban sus padres._

— Perdona por hacértelo recordar —quizás disculparse no era lo correcto, pero era lo único a su alcance, por el momento.

— Nunca le había dicho esto a nadie —pero agradecía que su amiga se prestara para tal ocasión—. Supongo que está bien, Sasuke fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, y negarlo es lo más horrible que pude haberle hecho —admitió, sintiendo como si una gruesa argolla dejara de sofocarlo finalmente.

Permanecieron así, juntos por más tiempo del que fueron conscientes, pero menos de que seguramente podrían interpretar; Sakura finalmente tenía a su niño de ensueño entre sus brazos.

— Eres curiosa Sakura-chan —comentó Naruto con la garganta notablemente aclarada.

— Y tú eres un completo tonto, Naruto —retribuyó sonriente la chica de las esmeraldas.

— Sakura ¿Quisieras salir conmigo? —y esa frase, que se repitió hasta el cansancio en tantos sueños como ilusiones, dicha por aquel joven del que estaba segura amaría por siempre, causó toda una marejada de alegría descomunal en su interior; una que lamentablemente ella misma se encargaría de volver a la tranquilidad.

— Uzumaki Naruto —pronunció lento, con la chispeante mueca de dicha encarando al joven de dorado cabello—. Lamento informarte que tendré que rechazarte —declaró para sorpresa del Uzumaki, robándole un piquito antes de separarse definitivamente de él—. No soy una mujer que se permita salir con alguien que ya tiene pareja —la extrañeza de Naruto no podía ser más enorme.

— Pensé que tú fuiste la que dijo que me merecía dar otra oportunidad —preguntó extrañado a su amiga.

— Ven —le tomó delicadamente sus heladas manos, partiendo finalmente de la estación de trenes—. Hay alguien a quién estoy segura te mueres por ver.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

La respiración apenas le llegaba a los pulmones, sus pies iban a todo lo que podían, saltaba los obstáculos con una agilidad pasmosa, lo único que importaba era reencontrarse con él. Escuchaba la voz de Sakura distante, seguramente ya tenía más de diez metros de diferencia entre su cuerpo y el de la chica de irises esmeralda; apenas logró divisar la clínica que su amiga le había descrito, aceleró el paso, sin importarle los reclamos de la joven de la entrada que le exigía identificarse, y a la que esquivó sin mayor dificultad.

— No te preocupes… viene a ver… a Sasuke-kun —explicó entrecortada la de cabello rosa a la chica recepcionista, la cual ya estaba más que dispuesta a llamar a seguridad.

Naruto finalmente había llegado a la habitación indicada por su amiga.

— _Sasuke-kun en realidad está vivo._

Tan pronto como había escuchado eso, su cerebro no proceso ni el cincuenta por ciento del resto; al principio creyó en una broma, pero al ver la determinación en las cuencas aceituna, supo que nada podía ser más incuestionable.

Apenas le dijeron la ubicación del moreno y ya se encontrara corriendo como desquiciado.

Emoción que terminó al encontrarse frente al cuarto de su amor de cabello negro y vanidosa actitud. La mano le tiritaba tanto que no se sentía preparado ni para sostener el pomo de la puerta, menos de ingresar en la misma recamara donde se suponía que Sasuke aguardaba por él ¿Qué tal si todo era una nueva ilusión, otra broma cruel o una dolorosa equivocación? No sería capaz de afrontar nuevamente…

— ¿Naruto-kun? —el blanco destello que se emitió al ser abierta la puerta, interrumpió los catastróficos escenarios que maquinaba su desmoronada mentecilla, demasiadas emociones para una jornada tan corta; y contemplándolo, frente a él permanecía un Uchiha que se le antojaba muy agradable.

— Itachi —emitió en un susurro, fijando sus revividas cuencas índigo en el hombre que alguna vez fue uno de sus mejores apoyos; antes de darse cuenta su mirada dejó de prestarle importancia al primogénito Uchiha, para distinguir como al otro extremo de la alcoba, permanecía dormido su querido príncipe de hielo—. ¡Sasuke! —chilló antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo.

Itachi miraba maravillado la escena de cómo entre copiosas lágrimas, Naruto sonreía sobre el cuerpo de su hermanito, felicidad que le duró poco tiempo a todos los presentes.

— ¡Itachi-san! —volteó rápidamente al distinguir la vos de la chica, a la que ahora le agradecía tanto —. ¡¿Naruto ya lo vio? ! —preguntó desesperada la Haruno, apenas recuperándose de la maratón a la que fue sometida.

— Sí, está ahora con él…

— ¡No le he dicho! —lo interrumpió consternada—. No me dio tiempo de contarle, tan sólo se echó a correr y yo… ya no pude detenerlo —la mirada de ambos se dirigió velozmente al chico de hebras de sol, el cual intentaba despertar al moreno más joven sin éxito aparente—. Todavía no sabe que Sasuke-kun está en coma.

* * *

Notas

¡Falta un capítulo para que todo termine!

Perdón por los mil años de demora, realmente mis excusas son las mismas que de costumbre, mucha tarea y falta de inspiración.

Y antes de que me digan "¿De dónde mierda salió eso de la coma?" tengo que confesar que todo tiene su justificante, que nada me lo saque de la manga -creo- y que advertí que no me quería alargar mucho -que la historia tardara mucho en actualizarse es otra cosa XD-.

Así que saquen sus conclusiones de lo último, es más les daré una pista; me base en unas series bien cursis.

Muchas gracias por todo su apoyo hasta ahora y mil gracias por sus reviews;

**Daneshka Boticcelli****; ****TheRusso****; ****tsukimine12****; Hokuto no Ken; vienetta de luna; Choi Jiyool; Azurie; ****winny-wika3****; ****Pikacha****; ****saskenaru****; Kanachan y ****hinamor007****.**

¡Nos leemos en el final XD!


	8. Chapter 8

**Llegando al brillante horizonte**

Su piel se seguía sintiendo tan tersa como recordaba, cálida y blanquecina. Casi como de alguna princesa de cuento de hadas. Quien espera algún día volver a la vida.

Sus facciones armoniosas, tan meticulosamente perfectas y tan opuestas a las propias, permanecían relajadas, en aquel eterno rictus de divina serenidad, como si todo lo que aconteciese en el resto del mundo no importase lo suficiente como para perturbar su idílico sueño, tan propio de un Uchiha. Naruto apartó suavemente uno de sus mechones ébano, se acercó levemente a su moreno e inhaló profundo, queriendo memorizar para siempre y más que nunca, aquel tenue olor, de refrescante menta que siempre caracterizó a Sasuke, y que por mucho tiempo creyó jamás volver a advertir.

Si era un sueño, prefería morir antes que despertar.

El rubio lo observaba contrariado; tan dichoso de saberlo vivo, olvidándose de todas las penas que había sufrido en los últimos años, ya no interesaban aquellos viejos rencores que únicamente envenenaban su alma, no importaban en absoluto las palabras llenas de cizaña de la familia de su príncipe de hielo, de esas personas que juraron protegerlo y que lo abandonaron cuando más los necesitaba. Lamentablemente lo que sí le concernía, el que aquellas enigmáticas cuencas carbón volviesen a enfocarlo y el semblante del Uchiha compusiera su mueca de eterna soberbia, aún no ocurría.

Sasuke ya había permanecido más de dos años en coma.

Volvió a observar las estilizadas piernas del moreno que ahora se mostraban descubiertas, y como era su rutina procedió a masajearlas lentamente, a estirar y contraer los músculos para que estos permanecieran fuertes, y cuando Sasuke despertara, no tuviese tantos problema para comenzar a caminar nuevamente. Para correr a su lado como en antaño.

Cada mañana era lo mismo; llegar temprano a la pequeña clínica, sin importar que el resto del mundo se estuviese desmoronando, él no podía faltar a su cita. Contemplar por largo rato a su orgulloso amor, junto con pasar horas contándole todo lo demás que acontecía en su realidad, se habían vuelto sus manías predilectas, y luego proceder a ayudar con la terapia que recibía; quererse saberse útil, muy al contrario de las estaciones en las que lo creyó muerto, querer hacer sentir a Sasuke la imperiosa necesidad de despertar, y que el sueño comenzara de nuevo.

— Buenos días, Naruto-kun—la grave voz de Itachi llamó su atención. Ingresó al cuarto mientras se desprendía del confortable saco que aún lo acompañaba en aquel final de invierno, que poco a poco volvía abrir paso a la grata primavera.

— Itachi-san, buenos días —respondió dichoso el rubito mostrando su perlada dentadura, deteniendo por un segundo su acción, sólo para retomarla siendo ahora acompañado por el hermano de Sasuke. Naruto nunca podía contener la sonrisa de eterno agradecimiento que comúnmente manifestaba en presencia del de coleta, realmente sin Itachi, Sasuke no estaría hoy a su lado.

Itachi se lo había relatado, cuando Fugaku supo lo del accidente, corrió de inmediato al hospital, tristemente más preocupado por cómo se vería manchada su reputación, que por la salud de su hijo. Después de todo, Sasuke no había sido más que un error en la vida del magnate, un mocoso malcriado y malagradecido con tendencias desviadas, que se había enamorado de un niñato igual de enfermo que él.

Un chico rubio al que ciertamente detestaba.

El patriarca de la célebre familia, aprovechó el colectivo estado de estupefacción, junto con el horror que sometía a la frágil sique del Uzumaki, para sacarlo del edificio, imposibilitándole conocer cualquier hecho que competiera a la salud de Sasuke.

Mientras Naruto había permanecido en las afueras del hospital, los médicos habían dado su veredicto, Sasuke se encontraba en coma; ahora no sólo su hijo menor era un puto marica que se había atrevido a huir con un mocoso mediocre, sino también se había convertido en un maldito parasito destinado a quedarse postrado en una cama mientras se pudría lentamente. Prefería verle en la tumba antes de tener que encargarse de semejante vergüenza.

Cuestión que quizás al final terminaba beneficiándolo.

Por eso Fugaku prefirió darlo por muerto ante Naruto, aprovecharse de las lágrimas de su mujer y de las amenazas infringidas en su hijo mayor, porque Itachi siempre estuvo dispuesto a contarle la verdad al blondo, pero el demonio que tenía por padre por mucho tiempo se lo imposibilito.

— _Una palabra Itachi, y Sasuke será desconectado._

Mentir con sus allegados que su hijo se había ido a estudiar muy lejos, y luego simplemente olvidarse de aquella oveja negra, que esperaba muy pronto fuese llevada definitivamente al matadero.

— Lamento no habértelo dicho antes —pronunció el mayor, verdaderamente arrepentido de dejarse someter por el yugo de su clan. Había tenido que esperar hasta que cumplió la mayoría de edad, para poder hacerse de la tutela del menor, y de paso él también escapar de toda la inmundicia que rodeaba a su discordante familia.

— No te preocupes —jamás podría culparlo de nada; él que se había prometido dar todo por su Uchiha y fue el que menos lo ayudó, realmente los héroes ahí fueron Itachi y…

— Cuando pudo emanciparme, y luego de trasladar a Sasuke a otro lugar… —uno que fuese diferente de la habitación apenas acondicionada en donde lo escondían—. Intente dar contigo, pero simplemente nadie sabía nada de tu paradero.

— Fui un cobarde y decidí huir —admitir aquello aun luego de tantos meses, realmente le quemaba la conciencia, tardaría mucho más en deshacerse de aquella lacerante sensación de culpabilidad—. Si hubiese tenido algo más de temple, me hubiese enterado desde mucho antes que…

— Eran unos niños que jugaban a amarse —comentó repentinamente el mayor, chocando sus irises noche con los resplandecientes cielos del Uzumaki; imposibilitándole seguir al zorrito con su pesimista discurso, harto de su incapacidad de apreciar todo lo que había logrado y dispuesto a confesarle algunas verdades—. Nunca te arrepientas de lo que hiciste Naruto-kun, si alguien salvó a Sasuke de una vida de miseria fuiste tú.

Itachi abandonó rápidamente la habitación, con la excusa de que debía llegar temprano al trabajo, dejando con la palabra en la boca a su acompañante, y confiriéndoles de nuevo aquella mágica privacidad a su hermano y su imbécil pareja. Verdaderamente fueron y siempre serían, tal para cual.

— Te equivocas Itachi, quien nos salvó fue otra persona.

El Uzumaki tomó asiento por unos minutos, pasando descuidadamente una mano por sus dorados mechones, digiriendo los últimos diez meses al lado del Uchiha; pese a todo agradecía infinitamente cada uno de los nuevos momentos al lado de su vanidoso caballero, aunque éste no fuese consciente de sus nuevos recuerdos.

Miró el reloj al otro costado de la recamara y percibió como dentro de poco, él igualmente tendría que partir al colegio, todavía tenía muchas otras responsabilidades que atender. Cerró sus azules gemas y sostuvo por un instante la pálida mano del Uchiha, queriendo impregnarse del calor del moreno.

— Nos vemos al rato Sasuke —pronunció bajo, dándole tenues caricias a los largos dedos.

— Naruto —y aquel gesto, finalmente fue correspondido.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

El día era especialmente bello.

El viento podía estar helado, pero el cielo brillaba en todo su esplendor, mostrándose más azul y limpio de lo que en años había estado; los arboles aún se pintaban marchitos, desprovisto de cualquier hoja, pero el enérgico canto de los pájaros anunciaba que dentro de poco éstos recobrarían su color y la vida nuevamente comenzaría.

Era un día hermoso, porque se sentía dichosa y cualquier pequeño motivo servía para acrecentar su buen ánimo.

— No puedo creer que Naruto baka haya faltado nuevamente a clases —comentó Sakura, falsamente enojada, bien sabía que el tiempo podía escapar de la percepción del rubio, cuando éste acompañaba al Uchiha.

— Es un desobligado —dijo Gaara, alistando sus cosas para finalmente partir rumbo a su hogar, claro, si a cierto y pervertido morocho no se le ocurría abordarlo a las afueras de la escuela—. ¿Vas a salir con tu raro novio hoy? —preguntó el pelirrojo, con toda la intención de fastidiar a la de cabello rosado; aunque no lo exteriorizara, de verdad que era divertido hacer que la chica se enrabietara hasta lograr que su blanca piel se cubriese de granate, y con lo fácil que era el que se disgustara.

— ¡No es raro! —rebatió inmediatamente—. Y… —no estaba segura de continuar, especialmente porque ese bermejo de los mil demonios utilizaba cualquier comentario en su contra—. No es mi novio…

— Pues mejor te vas apurando que te deja el tren.

— ¡Gaara, eres un…!

Risas, bromas y peleas sin sentido.

Las cosas habían vuelto a la normalidad; era una prometedora estudiante que pronto realizaría su examen de ingreso a la universidad, y tenía que aprovechar aquellos últimos meses en compañía de sus mejores amigos, mientras se divertida, disfrutando de todas las oportunidades que la vida le brindaba para hacerla sentir plena.

Como en las pasadas vacaciones de verano, donde había conocido a un chico, un tanto excéntrico, pero de increíble espíritu y sumamente tierno, realmente dispuesto a convertirse en su príncipe azul, y seguirla hasta el fin del mundo de tener que hacerlo. Quizás no era aquel idealizado joven de telenovela, pero Sakura estaba segura que Lee era mucho mejor que eso.

La de ojos aceituna seguía en su eterna cháchara con Gaara, arrepintiéndose el haber hecho público lo de su pretendiente, cuando la armoniosa musiquilla de su celular la distrajo. Una llamada de Naruto.

— Más te vale tener una buena excusa para haber faltado a clases —regañó antes que otra cosa, pero sin dejar la mueca picara de lado. Cuando el pelirrojo apreció el inusual mutismo de su amiga, supo que probablemente Naruto jamás perdería la capacidad de sorprenderlos.

*-*-*-*SNSNSN*-*-*-*

Contra lo que se podía pensar, realmente casi nunca había acompañado a Naruto a la clínica donde estaba el Uchiha. Desde ese día en el que guió al rubio al lado de aquel enigmático joven, fueron contadas las ocasiones en que piso dicho lugar. Más por obligación o por brindarle algo de compañía al rubito, que por gusto.

Quizás porque realmente nunca comprendió lo de Sasuke.

Y ese hecho seguía incomodándola.

Los eventos de la primavera pasada ahora se le antojaban tan distantes e inverosímiles, que pasó muchas noches en vela convenciéndose de que todo, no había sido más que producto de su desenfrenado e insano deseo de ver feliz al rubito; tenía la necesidad imperiosa de luego de haber aceptado aquella fantasía, restablecer el orden que alguna vez rigió su vida, optar por la lógica era lo más sensato.

Al final Naruto era dichoso y pensar de más las cosas, no valía la pena.

Ya había tenido suficiente con sus propios fantasmas, tan reales como perniciosos, de aquella chispa de envidia hacia el chico comatoso, el cual absorbía por completo la atención de quien había sido alguna vez su ideal de amor eterno. Su principio de ensueño. Y aunque supiera que el futuro brillante al lado del blondo jamás sería factible por decisión propia, aun dolía terriblemente ver a Naruto, dedicándole tan vehementes muestras de cariño a aquel sombrío chico de nombre Sasuke.

Finalmente supo salir adelante, disfrutar de la sonrisa sincera llena de paz en el semblante del Uzumaki, a saber que el amor duele y que la decepción está siempre latente en la vida, pero que al superarla, todo parece aún más esplendoroso, especialmente si la persona a la que amas, no cometió otro crimen que el de no poder corresponderte.

Pero sus pasos seguían inseguros, resonando en el empedrado más de lo que ella hubiese deseado, su cabeza baja enmarañada con las palabras del de ojos océano; no quería llegar al lado del rubio, el cual le prometió una gran sorpresa, pero con lo predecible que era Naruto ya podía imaginar bien de lo que se trataba. Se dio tiempo para apreciar como los botones de cerezo ya lograban avistarse, prometiendo una radiante primavera, y como algunas burbujeantes risillas infantiles se perdían por los alrededores. Inhaló profundo ante de seguir su camino, queriendo limpiar su sistema con aquel soplo fresco, pero tan confortable.

Tenía que ser fuerte, dejar de distraerse y afrontar de una buena vez, lo que fuese que viniera de la mano del Uzumaki.

Aceleró un tanto la velocidad, cuando el blanco edificio finalmente entró en su campo visual; y si su corazón ya corría a un ritmo descontrolado, las rápidas palpitaciones finalmente se convirtieron un sordo zumbido dentro de su cabeza, cuando sus luceros esmeralda percibieron aquellos traviesos y desacomodados mechones oro.

Naruto estaba a no más de cinco metro de distancia, en la entrada de la clínica, dándole la espalda y acompañando a un sujeto de hebras ébano, que estaba segura ella conocía.

El momento de la verdad había llegado.

— Naruto —apenas un susurro, que el viento llevó directamente a los oídos del dulce principito; los ojos índigos inmediatamente la enfocaron y los dientes de perla compusieron aquel gesto tan encantador, por el que tanto había suspirado; todo en él se veía especialmente radiante, como si de un verdadero ángel se tratara, con un fulgor que Sakura supo, jamás produciría en el Uzumaki. Casi se podía decir que opacaba a la figura del joven, que permanecía en silla de ruedas a su lado.

— Sakura-chan —saludó Naruto, apenas pudiéndose contener de ir corriendo a por su mejor amiga, separándose por algunos segundos de la persona que hasta el momento había absorbido toda su atención—. Rápido Sakura-chan, tengo que presentarte a alguien —comentó extasiado, tirando levemente de la suave y delicada mano de la Haruno, puesto que ésta parecía haberse quedado tan pasmada, que no era capaz ni de coordinar sus piernas con la suficiente rapidez, como para terminar de romper la distancia entre ella y el aquel chico con el semblante sereno y los irises más obscuros que jamás hubiese apreciado—. Él es Sasuke —pronunció Naruto, volviendo a tomar posición tras el Uchiha.

Contuvo el oxígeno en sus pulmones por un segundo, mientras sus gemas esmeralda chocaban con aquellos irises carbón; ese era el Sasuke Uchiha que ella conocía, ahora no había lugar a dudas, que él era exactamente el mismo joven que había encontrado, con esa eterna aura de melancolía, bajo los árboles de cerezo un año atrás. Espero cualquier reacción por parte del moreno, un mínimo gesto que le diese sentido a los fantásticos eventos de los que había sido protagonista; una muda muestra de reconocimiento que jamás llegó.

— Es un placer, Sakura —y al presenciar finalmente la reverencia de Sasuke, supo que éste no estaba enterado de nada.

— Igualmente Sasuke-kun —y quizás lo mejor es que no lo estuviese.

Ya no interesaba saber qué fue lo que ocurrió; magia, espectros, el destino caprichoso o simplemente la fantasía en la que se puede convertir el verdadero amor.

Naruto seguía con las presentaciones, hablando por ambos, puesto que el Uchiha aún tenía algo lastimada la garganta; le comentaba a Sakura del maravilloso despertar que había tenido el de cabello ébano, como de buena mañana le había dado la segunda sorpresa de su vida al pronunciar su nombre, las lágrimas de plena felicidad que había derramado, y concluyó dedicándole nuevamente a su amiga, aquel silencioso agradecimiento que ya era tan constante como necesario en su vida.

Tal como se esperaría de Naruto.

— Me gustaría quedarme un poco más Naru, pero ya tenía planes para la tarde —algún día estaba segura que podría ver aquellas manos tan disímiles, entrelazadas con tanto amor, sin tener ese horrible nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con romper el idílico ambiente. Pero por el momento lo mejor era retirarse—. Fue un verdadero placer, Sasuke-kun —se despidió con prontitud, imposibilitando cualquier quejar por parte del zorrito y regalándole una suave caricia al dorado cabello, así como cediendo complemente sus sentimientos, ante el moreno que la observaba extrañado.

— Sabes Sasuke, sin Sakura-chan jamás te habría encontrado —comentó el Uzumaki cuando la joven se había alejado lo suficiente, sabiendo que aquel tema le causaba cierta incomodidad a la de ojos verdes, que nunca le dejó conocer realmente como es que había dado con el paradero del Uchiha, como había sido capaz de conocer a su príncipe de hielo.

— ¿De verdad? —preguntó igualmente sin despegar la mirada del camino que había tomado la chica.

— ¡Sí!... pero… —dijo, desviando la mirada como si intentara recordar algo que le diese las pistas necesarias para no quedarse con aquella duda—. ¿Nunca entendí del todo como fue que dio contigo?

— Quizás se enteró que me moría porque volvieses a mí —ahora fue el turno de Sasuke para afianzar fuertemente su mano a la del Uzumaki—. Aun si dios elige que nuestro destino es separarnos, siempre encontraremos la forma de volver a reunirnos, Naruto.

Acudiendo a quien sea necesario para lograrlo, rompiendo cualquier barrera que se atravesara, por más que ésta se pintara imposible e irrealista, eran lo suficientemente testarudos como para al final permanecer al lado del contrario.

— Hasta que te hartes de mí, Sasuke —completo Naruto, aquella promesa de antaño. Mientras sus labios se preocupaban más por volver a sentir el candor de su moreno y expresar todo aquello que jamás podría ser plenamente descrito con palabras.

Ya nada podría separarlos, su amor era puro y sincero, aun bañado en toda la suciedad y odio que tantos les pudiesen expresar, igualmente habría personas velando por su júbilo, demostrando que mientras hubiese cariño de por medio, todo se podía solucionar.

— Espero que seas dichoso, principito encantador —que ella se aseguraría de que su futuro figurara tan colmado de alegría como seguramente sería el de Naruto y Sasuke-kun.

* * *

Notas

¡Muchísimas gracias!

Finalmente llegamos al final, lo que me deja realmente satisfecha por una parte, vaya que me costaron las últimas líneas; espero de todo corazón que a nadie haya decepcionado esta pequeña historia, especialmente este último capítulo, que con todo intente más que nada esclarecer las dudas que pudieron haber quedado. Y para ser sincera la trama está basada en las series de, principalmente, Kannon, y luego Clannad, quienes las hayan visto entenderán porque.

De nuevo muchas gracias a quienes de cualquier forma me apoyaron durante este proyecto, especialmente a **Kana-chan **a quien le dedico el final ¡Muchísimas gracias por todo linda! A todos los que se molestaron en dejarme comentario en el último capi;

**Saskenaru; TheRusso; sasukita15; SmileSkuashSKII; axelia uchiha; Sayukira; Yanel; Darth Sethbek y jennita. **

…y a todos los lectores en general. Ahora a seguir con el resto de mis historias.

Cuídense mucho y espero poder leernos en el futuro.


End file.
